Mistakes, Disappointments and Love
by wondergirl9879
Summary: Victoire Weasley and Teddy Lupin's secret romance is forced to be revealed after the two face a major surprise and disappointment. How will it effect the entire family and how will they deal with the situation? Rated T for pregnancy and mild situations.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling**

**A/N: Chapter re-uploaded with corrections. Sorry for the sent story alerts! **

I had always believed in fairy tales, ever since my mum had told me stories when I was really young. The trouble was, I was never able to try and apply fairytales to everyday life. My fairy tale would easily be for my family, the Weasley clan, to accept the boyfriend I have been secretly dating for the past year. I don't know why we ever kept it a secret. It's been rather hard, especially for me.

I'm in my sixth year of Hogwarts, or more of the end of my sixth year, with summer term ending in a couple weeks. My boyfriend, is in his last year, and is eighteen years old. Although we are both so young, me being just seventeen, I know that I love him. I can tell by the he acts and talks to me, that he loves me too. If only we didn't have to keep things so quiet. Though, I don't blame him, I would be afraid to have to face the entire Weasley family, there are so many of us.

0o0o0

"Victoire, you're going to be late for the game!" cried Anne as she came into the sixth-year dorms.

"I'm coming. I just need to grab my broom," I said while rushing to my trunk. I pulled out the broomstick my parents got me for my birthday, and ran down the stairs with Anne following. Anne is easily my best friend at Hogwarts. She never has trouble telling me how ridiculous I may sound, helping me with anything, and always being there for me to talk to.

We arrived at the Quidditch pitch and Anne gave me a big hug. "Good luck," she whispered, "you win us Gryffindors the house cup!"

"I'll try," I replied, before running into the changing rooms.

"You're late," said Teddy, the team captain, quietly while shooting me a slight glare.

"I know, I'm sorry," I replied while smiling apologetically before changing into my robes.

"Alright, Jon and Samantha, remember to aim low. You'll have a better chance of hitting them. Clarisse, Diane, and Victoire, try to run the plays we ran in practice. Tom, DON'T leave the keeper hoops open again, we don't need a repeat of the beginning of last game," said Teddy shaking his head. "You guys, we can do this. Our team is strong, and we've been practicing hard. Let's get out there and show the Ravenclaws what Gryffindor is made of!" Everyone cheered, and I smiled to myself. Teddy always had a way of communicating well with people.

"Alright, we should get out there, the match is going to begin soon," Teddy said while grabbing his broom. He took a deep breath, and the team followed him outside of the changing room. It was the perfect day for a Quidditch match; warm, sunny, and light wind.

Our names were called out as the teams were announced, and we soon got on our brooms and began to fly. Teddy approached the center of the pitch, shook hands with the Ravenclaw captain, and the match began.

We were doing fairly well, 40-10 Gryffindor, as the match reached thirty minutes. Teddy was looking frantically around for the snitch, hoping to end the match as soon as possible. Clarisse, Diane and I continued to run Chaser plays as often as possible, but the Ravenclaws were proving to be strong in playing defensively.

Diane passed me the quaffle, and I took off towards the Keeper's hoops. Clarisse managed to pull ahead of me, and I passed the quaffle to her. I watched as she scored another ten points for the team. I cheered with the rest of the team, until I felt something hit my back hard, and everything faded away as I began to fall off my broom.

0o0o0

"Oh, thank heavens you are alright!" said a voice as I attempted to open my eyes. I was immediately greeted with my strawberry blond hair and pushed it out of my face. I looked up and noticed Madam Pomfrey in front of me.

"What happened?" I asked her, attempting to sit up but feeling pain.

"Quidditch injury," she replied. "I swear, the amount of injuries that game has brought upon the school..."

"I meant in the game," I mumbled hesitantly. "Do you know who won?"

"I believe Gryffindor won, Mr. Lupin was able to catch the snitch as you were falling." I smiled, as long as we won the game, then all was okay.

"Now, I'm just going to examine you for bruises, try not to move around too much," she said while grabbing an ointment. She first checked my arms, legs, and stomach, each with a few bruises from the fall. She told me that McGonagall was able to slow down the fall, so I wasn't hurt too badly. She then made me turn over on the cot to examine my back where I was hit by the bludger.

"Ow!" I yelled, as I laid on my stomach.

"What?" she asked, "I didn't touch your back yet."

"No," I said, as I felt tears welling in my eyes from the pain, "It's my stomach. It hurts."

"Well turn back over!" she exclaimed, and I immediately rolled onto my back.

"Where does it hurt?" asked Madam Pomfrey, "I thought I saw all of the bruises."

"I don't know," I replied, lifting the dressing gown to examine my stomach. She put her hand on.

"There?" she asked. I shook my head. She moved her hand to the right, and then to the left. She lowered her hand below my belly-button, and I cried out in pain again.

"I don't see any bruising," she said, brows furrowed. "Hold on, let me get my wand." She left the closed in area, and I looked down at my stomach. I lightly pushed on it again, to feel the exact pain. It wasn't really my stomach that hurt, it was more of my...

No. No. No. No. No. I felt my breath catch and began to feel light-headed. It couldn't be. It _can't _be. I mentally did a quick count, and realized that I was two weeks late. It could just be stress, couldn't it? I'm seventeen, things like this don't happen. They're not supposed to happen! I waited anxiously until Madam Pomfrey rushed back.

"Okay dear, this may take a little bit, but I'm going to try and find out what is wrong."

I closed my eyes and began to feel a coolness wash over me. Now was the matter of truth, either it could be something small or something life changing. She continued to work for a few more minutes.

"Oh my!" she said suddenly. I opened my eyes, and knew that my fear was confirmed. "Er, I'm going to have to put you asleep for a bit Miss Weasley, in order to try and save the... baby." I felt tears well up in my eyes, as thousands of emotions flashed before me. Fear, anxiety, shock, sadness, but not acceptance. I nodded, before everything turned black.

0o0o0

"...so we won the Quidditch match. I was able to catch the snitch just as you fell. I can't believe that lousy Ravenclaw player would just attack you like that, there wasn't even a foul called!" I heard his voice, and immediately knew it was Teddy.

"Teddy?" I croaked while opening my eyes.

"You're awake! Hold on," he said while walking out of the enclosed area. "Madam Pomfrey, she's awake," I heard him say. I watched as Madam Pomfrey came back into the room, followed by Teddy.

"Oh good," she said, "Mr. Lupin, I need to do some examinations, to make sure everything is okay."

"Oh, alright. I'll see you later Victoire," he said looking at me. I looked back at him and gave him a sad smile before he left.

"Okay dear," she said sitting down in the chair that was next to me. "I was able to save the baby, that fall that you took was no good for it though. Thank heavens, the Quidditch season is over." I looked at her once more before closing my eyes. Pregnant. There was a baby inside of me.

"Now, by law, you are of age and I don't have to tell your parents. But," she said as I let out a shaky sigh, "You do need to tell them, for they will notice in time. Now, for the father," she said looking at me in the eyes, "you need to tell him immediately, whatever your relationship to him is, I do not care. He has a right to know. I'm going to have you come down to the hospital wing every two weeks next term, to watch the progress of the baby."

"What about when it grows?" I asked quietly.

Madam Pomfrey sighed, "We'll figure something out. I wanted you stay over night, but you seem to be okay to take your exams. Just, take everything easy, no harsh activities." She stood up and began to leave the closed in area, before stopping. "You're about a month and a half along," she said quietly before leaving for good.

I didn't even want to begin to think how I was going to tell everyone. Surely, this was going to be the greatest disappointment to everyone, especially my parents. They didn't even know I had a boyfriend. My boyfriend, this was going to ruin him too.

After being dismissed from Madam Pomfrey's care, I made my way back to the common room.

"Radishes," I said to the Fat Lady.

"No, sorry," she replied.

"No?" I asked.

"The password was changed."

"How was I to know? I was in the bloody hospital wing! Can't you just let me in? You know I'm a Weasley and in Gryffindor."

"No password, no entry. Sorry, rules are rules."

"Fine!" I snapped. "I'll just sit against the wall, and wait for someone to let me into the common room."

"Alright," she replied.

"Ergh!" I began to pace back and forth, before remembering what Madam Pomfrey had said, _no harsh activities._ I suppose walking furiously would be considered a bit harsh. I slipped down against the wall and began to bang my head against it.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid," I began to mutter.

"Whoa, Vic, stop!" I heard I voice say. Opening my eyes, I couldn't hold back a groan. I wasn't ready for this. I had wanted a bit more time.

"No, not you."

"Ouch, thanks," Teddy said smiling. "I feel very loved."

"Shush," I replied. I stood up and said, "We need to talk."

"You know, the last time you said that..." he began smiling mischievously.

"Teddy, this is serious."

"Alright," he said quieting. "Room of Requirement?"

"Yeah, sure." We began to walk toward the seventh floor corridor, before coming up to a blank wall. _I need a place to break the news, I need a place to break the news, I need a place to break the news..._ I door suddenly appeared. I grabbed Teddy's hand and dragged him inside.

"So, what's wrong?" asked Teddy as he made his way over to a couch. I sat down next to him, before putting my face in my hands.

"Everything," I said quietly, feeling myself tear.

"Are you breaking up with me?" he asked.

I looked over at him, "no, but when you hear what happened, you're going to break up with me," I replied quietly.

"You cheated on me," he stated.

"No!" I said quickly, "never, I love you too much to even _consider_ cheating on you."

"So then what happened?" he asked confused.

"I'm... I'm..."

"Yes..." he said motioning his hands for me to continue.

"I can't say it!" I cried.

"What? Vic, I'm really confused right now."

"Oh Teddy," I said as I began to break down crying. He slid over closer to me and gave me a comforting hug.

"Tell me what's wrong," he said.

"Baby," I said quietly.

"What?" he asked as his light brown hair changed color in confusion, "we've never had terms of endearment."

"No," I groaned. "Damn it, why is this so hard."

"Just say it," he said coaxing me to continue.

"Fine, I'm...pregnant," I said quietly. I watched as Teddy froze and his eyes widened.

"With a baby?" he asked at last.

"No, a hippogriff," I said sarcastically. "Of course a baby!"

Teddy sat in silence for a while before asking, "Whose is it?"

"What?" I asked shocked.

"Who's the dad?" he asked looking at me.

"You are. Why would you think that it would be someone else?"

"You said that I was going to break up with you..."

"I meant that once you found out about... it... then you probably would. I don't want to tie you down Teddy, but I don't want to get rid of the baby. I know that hell is going to break loose when I tell people, but I don't have to mention who the father is."

"No, I'm by your side."

"Teddy, don't feel obligated to say that. I'll understand..."

"Victoire, I do feel obligated because I'm the father, but that's not all. I love you so much, that I would never even dream of letting you go through all of this on your own."

I smiled, "Well, good. I'm glad you said that. I was afraid of what would happen once I told you."

"Oh my god," he said. "Your dad is going to _kill_ me." I sighed.

"Yeah, and if he doesn't, then one of the uncles or cousins will."

"Harry's going to be so disappointed in me," he said quietly.

"The whole family is going to be disappointed in us. I just... I don't get it. We were always so careful."

"Yeah, it makes no sense. But, there's no use in worrying about how it happened, let's just deal with the problem in front of us now." We sat in silence again.

"Do we wait until the holidays?" I asked.

"Yeah, I suppose it would be better in person then a letter."

"Alright," I replied. "I'm going to head back, I'm kind of tired."

"Okay, I'll see you in a bit." I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, stood up and made my way back to my dormitory. How can something so simple, of just showing my love for Teddy, get so messed up. I don't even want to think about the upcoming summer.

**A/N: Hello, this is an idea that I came to me, and I decided to write it down and submit it. There aren't many Teddy and Victorie stories, so I hope you all enjoy this one! It does somewhat fit into the epilogue of the story, though the ages aren't quite exact. **

**Please tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling**

**A/N: Chapter re-uploaded with corrections. I apologize for the sent notifications!**

After making another visit to Madam Pomfrey, she gave me many pamphlets and books on pregnancy. Never before, had I even thought the situation possible. She also gave me a calming potion, and a potion to take in the morning to avoid the whole "morning sickness" business.

I made it to the last day of term, mostly by staying locked in the dormitory, not only hiding from everyone around me, but also my fears. I sat on my bed, knowing that I was going to be facing my family in a mere few hours. Suddenly, Anne barged into the room.

"There you are! Though, I'm not really surprised, this is where you've been for the last few weeks." I looked up at her and gave a weak smile. "Is this about Teddy?"

"What?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

Anne rolled her eyes, "Oh come on, I'm your best friend. Don't think that I didn't notice that you have a crush on him."

"Oh," I replied quietly. "Er, yeah. It's kind of about him."

"Hmm, I see," she said as she began to move around the dormitory. "How come you haven't packed yet? The train leaves in an hour."

"I'm getting there." In truth, I had just been laying on my bed, but she didn't need to know that.

"Here, let me help," she said going over to the closet and grabbing my clothes off of the hangers.

"No, it's fine, I can do it."

"Oh shush. Just go get your stuff out of the bathroom.

"Okay," I replied, going into the bathroom and grabbing my cosmetics, toiletries, tooth brush, and anything else left behind. I went back into the room, and saw Anne standing frozen over my trunk. In her hand, was one of the pregnancy pamphlets from Madam Pomfrey.

"What is this," she asked quietly.

"Nothing," I replied, grabbing it from her hand and shoving it back into the trunk. She stared at the trunk and looked back at me.

"Oh shite," she mumbled. "Victoire, you need to explain yourself, _now_."

"It's nothing. Just some light reading..." I said moving to sit on my bed.

"Are you pregnant or not," she asked.

I looked back at her, and knew that there was no use in lying.

"I am," I replied quietly tearing up again.

"Shite," she said again, coming down to sit next to me. "Who? When?"

"I'm about a two months along now," I said quietly.

"You can't see a thing, have you been eating?" she asked.

"Yeah, of course," I replied quietly. In truth, I barely ate at breakfast, and came to dinner when I had the energy. But lunch, lunch was when I spent time debating the issue at hand.

"Who?" she asked. I looked at her, "can I trust you not to say anything?"

"What? Of course. I'm your best friend! I think trust goes along with that role!" she exclaimed.

"Teddy."

"Teddy!" she said widening her eyes. "I thought you only had a crush on him! How long have you been seeing him?"

"Nearly a year."

"And you kept it from me? Thanks," she said sarcastically. "Does he know?" I nodded. "How did he take it?"

"Okay, he doesn't want to leave me, but he's not even in school next year. I don't even know how we are going to manage raising a baby, and living far away from each other. I haven't seen him much since I've told him."

"Well, that's because you've stayed locked away in the room."

I glanced down at my watch. "We should probably get going, train leaves in a half hour."

"Yeah, you're right, let's go," she replied, grabbing my trunk and running down the stairs.

"You know, I can carry it myself."

"No, you don't want to add strain to the baby," she said. I rolled my eyes and pulled my wand out of my pocket.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about those things we carry in our pockets all day." I smiled, my first smiling in the past two weeks. We both left the dormitory and made our way out of the castle, to the station in Hogsmeade.

We climbed onto the scarlet train, and looked for a compartment. _The scarlet train_, I repeated over and over in my head. Mum and Grandmum were going to call me a scarlet woman. Sex out of wedlock. A baby, none of it was good. I sighed as we entered a compartment and sat down on the plush seats. At long last, the train began to pull away from the station and I groaned.

"I wish I could just stay locked in my dormitory forever," I said quietly.

"Your parents don't know yet, do they," said Anne, more of a statement than a question. I shook my head.

"Teddy and I have to tell them over the summer." I replied. I heard a knock on the compartment door and it slid open.

"Speak of the devil," I said smiling softly.

"Oh, I'm the devil now, am I?" he asked jokingly.

"I'll give you two some privacy," Anne said while standing up and leaving the compartment.

"Ready to do this?" asked Teddy sitting down next to me.

"Don't really have a choice, do we."

"No, not really," he said sighing.

"When?" I asked.

"When they're all in a good mood, I suppose."

"Which is never, someone is always mad or upset."

"We'll make it work," he replied quietly.

"Victoire, have you seen... Teddy!" said a voice from the doorway. "What are you doing in here?" asked James Potter, my twelve year-old cousin.

"Just talking," Teddy replied. "What's up?" he asked.

"I need some help, I was in the middle of making the toilet disappear, when I noticed that there is this pipe thing attached to it. I tried pulling on the pipe, and now there is water everywhere in the bathroom."

"Why were you trying to make the toilet disappear?" asked Teddy frowning.

"Oh, you know," replied James. "Can you please just help me?"

Teddy sighed, "I'll be back." I nodded and watched as my cousin dragged him our of the room. I sat and looked out of the window, watching the landscape pass by. I remembered clearly the first time Teddy kissed me, which ended up turning into so much more...

0o0o0o

(Flashback)

_It was the summer after fifth year, and all the cousins were gathered in the backyard, splitting into teams for Quidditch. Somehow, our cousin Molly, Percy's daughter, and I were captains. _

_"I want, my dear cousin...Fredrick," said Molly choosing George's oldest son. _

_"Alright, then I want, my dear cousin..." I scanned the group in front of me, "Teddy." _

_"I'm not your cousin," I heard him mutter. I raised an eyebrow while looking at my sister Isabelle who shrugs. _

_It was later that night when I thought about what Teddy had said while sitting in Aunt Ginny's old bedroom. Never had it bothered him when I called him 'cousin'. Suddenly there was a knock on the door._

_"Come in," I said, and saw Teddy enter the room and close the door behind him. He turned the lock, and stood by the door. I looked at him questioningly. _

_"I'm sorry about freaking out before," he said quietly. I stood up and went over to him. _

_"It's fine," I replied, yet still confused. "Why did you freak out?" I asked._

_"It's just," he began before looking at me. He stepped forward, and I soon felt his lips on mine. I felt myself melting into him. I had always had more than friendly feelings toward Teddy, yet I often tried to dismiss the feelings, believing they were impossible. I felt myself backing up, and was soon pinned again the wall. I felt him kissing down my neck, "I am _not_ your cousin."_

_"Thank Merlin," I mumbled, as he continued kissing my neck and back to my jaw and mouth. _

0o0o0

I smiled, it felt like so long ago. Yet, in reality, just a year.

"Alright, I got James all straightened away," Teddy said coming back into the compartment.

"Teddy, I love you," I said smiling. "We're going to make this work."

"Yes, we are," he said, sitting down and letting me rest my head on his shoulder. My family would just have to find a way to accept the news, because at this point, I have.

**A/N: Flashback is **_**loosely**_** based on the oneshot, ****Playing Games**** by Paprika Dreaming.**

**Tell me what you think so far,**

**PLEASE!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

When my family and I had arrived back at Shell Cottage, I immediately went into my room and began pacing. There was no way that I could tell them, without them having a fit. I collapsed onto my bed and stared up at the ceiling. My room was painted when I was a baby, and I never had the heart or time to change it. The walls were a deep blue color, and flashing stars were scattered onto the ceiling. The "sky" is so realistic, that I could just stare up and look for constellations.

_Knock knock knock_

"Yes?" I asked still laying on the bed.

"Victoire open zis door, pleaze," said my mother. I sighed before getting off of my bed and opening the door for her.

"Yes?" I asked again. My mother glared at me.

"Already you're home and I get an attitude."

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"Your father, zister, and I are going to diagon alley. Would you like to come for shopping?"

"Uhh, no thanks. I'm really tired after the train ride, I'm just going to stay home. Have fun though." My mum nodded before leaving.

0o0o0

Three weeks passed, and I was still in the same place. I rarely came out of my room, besides for the occasional meal when I felt I could face my family. I was already gaining weight, and it scared me to think what everyone would say if the saw it.

"Vic," my father said through the door, "you have a visitor." I walked over to the bedroom door and heard my father quietly say, "you'll be lucky if she actually talks to you."

"Uhh, thanks sir," said another voice. I heard footsteps moving away and quickly opened the door and pulled Teddy inside.

"Hey Vic," he said before I pinned him against the door and began to kiss him fiercely. He began to kiss me back, and my fingers inched towards the hem of his shirt. I started to pull it up, but he pulled away.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"We can't do that, we're in your parents house _and_ your parents are downstairs!" he replied.

"Fine," I snapped. "I see how it is. Am I less attractive now that I have this?" I asked angrily lifting up my shirt to reveal the small amount of weight I had gained.

"No! If anything that makes you even more beautiful to me," he answered.

"Bullocks!" I yelled.

"Shh!" said Teddy looking towards the door. "You know what, I'm just going to come back later when you calm down."

"No, Teddy, please don't go. I'm sorry, it's just the damn hormones I have. Please don't leave," I pleaded.

He sighed before moving over to my bed and sitting down. "Is this why you don't leave your room, because you don't want to get moody in front of your parents."

"I do leave my room."

"Not according to your parents. They said that they haven't seen you very much since you've gotten home."

"I can't help it," I said quietly. "I'm scared to tell them." We sat in silence on the bed.

"Teddy, can you help me?" I asked.

"Of coures I'll help you tell them," he said standing up.

"No, that's not what I meant. I need to see Madam Pomfrey, I ran out of some potions and what not."

"Alright, when?" he asked.

"As soon as possible."

Teddy smiled, "Lucky for you, I brought a little something along with me." He pulled out the silver invisibility cloak that I knew too well.

"I thought Harry wanted you to give it back after you finished school," I said, confused at seeing it.

"Yeah, well, I snuck it back," he said smiling. He threw it over me, and we quietly made our way down the stairs.

"Well, goodbye Fleur and Bill. I tried talking to her, but she's a little upset. Something about a fight with a friend," Teddy said as we passed my parents in the living room.

"Okay, thanks for trying," said my dad.

" 'Ave a good day Teddy," my mother said.

"You too," Teddy replied while opening the door and letting us both slip out. "That was probably the last friendly conversation I will ever have with them," he mumbled." I numbly agreeded. We made our way behind a tree at the edge of the yard.

"Grab my arm," he said as he held an arm out. I held on tightly, and felt an odd squeezing feeling. I opened my eyes to see my Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry's house in front of me.

"What are we doing here?" I asked while pulling off the cloak.

"I didn't want to apparate all the way to Hogsmeade with you and the baby," he replied. I looked back at the house. "They're not home," he said as if reading my thoughts.

"Alright." We made our way to the front door.

"Teddy Lupin," he said to a little box. A piece of parchment and quill appeared and Teddy wrote something down. He then pulled a piece of his hair out and placed it on the paper. I raised an eyebrow.

"Security measures," he replied.

"Ahh, I see." We made our way inside and over to the fireplace. I grabbed a handful of floo powder before entering and yelling, "Hog's Head!"

I stumbled out of a fireplace, and was greeted by a dusty bar with an old man standing behind the counter. He looked up at me before beginning to dust the counters with a dirty cloth. I heard Teddy come from behind me.

"Hog's Head?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah well, I couldn't think of anywhere else. We couldn't just floo directly into the castle."

"Yeah, I suppose that's true." We exited the bar and began walking to the castle. We walked in silence, neither knowing what to say.

"Have you thought of when we should tell them?" Teddy asked breaking the silence.

"No," I said quietly shaking my head. "Soon though, not when I'm in the middle of delivering it."

"You're going to make sure to get me, right? I don't want to miss it."

"Of course," I replied gently. We climbed steps and were soon in front of the castle door. I knocked hesitantly, knowing that the doors would not be open during the summer.

"I'm surprised we were able to make it through protective spells. I suppose they don't have them up during the summer, only when the students arrive."

"Yeah, I don't know." I replied. Professor McGonagall soon came and opened the door.

"Miss Weasley? Mr. Lupin? What can I do for you?" she asked.

"We need to see Madam Pomfrey."

"Oh, yes, I see," she said glancing down. I should have expected that Madam Pomfrey would tell McGonagall, it would only make sense to alert her of the situation. She led us through the castle and up to the hospital wing.

"Madam Pomfrey and I have been designing a special dormitory for you, that is if you wish to complete your N.E.W.Ts."

"Yes, I do. I would like to get a job if possible one day," I said quietly. Professor McGonagall nodded her head and we made our way into the hospital wing.

"Poppy, you have some visitors," she said. I watched as Madam Pomfrey came out of her office.

"Oh, Miss Weasley, why don't you come and sit down," she said motioning towards a bed. "Err, good afternoon Mr. Lupin."

"Hello," Teddy said quietly. I realized then that Madam Pomfrey had not know that Teddy was the father, but she must have known now.

"I just need some more potions, for morning sickness and dizziness. I seemed to have run out," I said while sitting onto the bed.

"I only have a little bit left, so I'll have to make more," Madam Pomfrey replied. "Let me go get what I have." I watched as she walked away.

"Well, I need to get back to my office," Professor McGonagall said from the doorway. I had forgotten that she was there. I nodded.

"Alright, bye," said Teddy while coming near me and sitting on the bed next to me.

Madam Pomfrey then came back over towards the bed. "This is all I have left, I weeks supply. I'll make some more, but it won't be ready for a few days."

"That's alright, thank-you," I replied taking the potions from her outstretched hand.

"Would you like me to do an examination?" she asked. "Just to check on the baby?"

"Sure, that would be great," I replied while moving on the bed so that I was laying down. Teddy stood up and sat down in a chair near the bed. I lifted up my shirt and slid my pants down a bit, while Madam Pomfrey took out her wand and placed it below my stomach. A screen appeared, and a picture of the baby began to show. My heart melted at the sight of the thing growing inside of me. Teddy grabbed my hand and gave it a slight squeeze. I looked over at him and smiled.

"Everything appears to be going well," Madam Pomfrey said while removing her wand. "The only thing, is that it appears that the baby is not getting as much nourishment as it should. Are you eating enough?" she asked.

"Of course!" I replied.

"You need to realize that you are eating for two people now, not just yourself. I want you to make sure that you take the serving sizes you are eating, and try to double it." Teddy looked at me, and I could feel his eyes piercing through me. He had talked to my parents, and knew that I wasn't coming out of my room very much.

"Alright, I will."

0o0o0

As Teddy and I stumbled out of the fireplace into the Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny's fireplace, I felt myself fall forward and Teddy grab me.

"That could have been a disaster if you fell," he said. "Kind of like the disaster you are about to cause by not eating."

"I am eating!"

"Not enough!" he countered. "You heard Madam Pomfrey. Maybe that's why you needed the potion for dizziness, you are not eating enough."

"Don't give me that. It's not my fault that I can't face my parents right now."

"And who's fault is? Mine?" he asked loudly. "Because last time I checked, it takes two to do what we did."

"That's not what I meant!" I rubbed my temple. "Can we just forget it for now and stop yelling? We need to figure out when to use the fireplace again to get the potions from Madam Pomfrey."

"Next week? I know that Harry and Ginny are taking the kids to a muggle show on Wednesday."

"Fine. Let's just leave before they get back and see us now," I replied while we began to head for the door.

"I think you're a bit too late for that," said an angry, female voice from behind us. Teddy and I turned around and saw Harry and Ginny standing in the kitchen doorway.

"Shit," I mumbled.

"I think you need to explain yourselves," said Harry, "Now."

**A/N: Dun, dun, dun...**

**Sorry to leave you guys with a cliffhanger. If I have time, I'm going to try and update tomorrow (or today if its the 24th). But I do need to clean my entire house, so that may be a bit difficult. **

**Happy Christmas if I'm not able to update though!**

**I Hope you enjoyed this chapter... you can expect some drama in the next one between Harry, Ginny, Victoire, and Teddy!**

**Let**

**Me**

**Know **

**What **

**You**

**Think!!!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**\/**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling... quite unfortunate.

"So, would one of you care to explain what's going on?" asked Aunt Ginny. I glanced at Teddy and noticed that he had paled considerably.

"We were just on our way," I replied while grabbing Teddy's hand and walking over to the front door. I attempted to open the door, but it felt as if it was bolted shut. I turned around and saw Uncle Harry with his wand in his hand.

"You don't think we would just let you walk out of here, do you?" he asked. "Now, why don't you come sit on the couch, and we can figure out what is going on."

I watched as Teddy moved forward to sit down on a couch and I soon followed. Aunt Ginny sat down on a love seat, while Uncle Harry began pacing. Great, this is just what we need, Uncle Harry to go into Auror mood.

"Now, why were you using our floo?" he asked stopping right in front of us.

"We needed to get some supplies from Diagon Alley," said Teddy automatically. I only hoped that Harry and Ginny wouldn't recognize the lie.

"For what?"

"My parent's anniversary. I wanted to pick out a nice gift, but couldn't leave while they were in the house," I answered.

"So then what are those potions for?" he asked glancing in my hands. I scowled at myself for forgetting to hide them.

"They're for entertainment for the party. You know, from George's shop," said Teddy. I silently sighed at his quick thinking. Harry narrowed his eyes.

"I thought Victoire said that it was a potion from Madam Pomfrey for dizziness." He looked at both of us and I felt as though as was going to die.

"Why do you need potions Victoire?" asked Aunt Ginny. I had momentarily forgotten that she was there.

"You know, because I was dizzy." I replied lamely.

"This isn't working," Harry said to Ginny. "Let's see them separately. Victoire, you go upstairs with Ginny, and I'll stay here with Teddy." I glanced at Teddy and saw him put his head into his hands. I followed Aunt Ginny upstairs into her bedroom.

"Sit down there," she said pointing to her bed. I looked around the room and saw how elegant it was. The burgundy bedspread accented the tan walls, which had pictures scattered around on them of family and friends.

"Now, what's going on?" she asked pulling me away from admiring the room.

"Nothing," I replied.

"Your parents seem to think otherwise."

"Great, do they alert the world of what I'm doing now?"

"That's not what I meant," she said coming to sit down next to me. "They're worried about you. What's wrong? What are you hiding?"

I sighed. "I did something terrible," I said quietly.

"It can't be all that bad. You would never believe some of the things your Uncle's and I did."

"No, this is unforgivable," I said tearing up. Aunt Ginny must have noticed my change in emotions clearly, because she grabbed me and pulled me into a comforting hug.

"Tell me," she said softly.

"I can't," I gulped. "You'll hate me, my parents will hate me, grandmum and grandpop will hate me, my aunts and uncles will hate me, all of the cousins will hate me..."

"I promise I won't hate you. Everyone makes mistakes, it's part of life. When I was about your age, I made a terrible mistake too."

"Yeah, well, your mistake can't be as bad as mine," I said sighing.

"What happened?" she asked gently.

"I'm..."

"WHAT!" yelled Uncle Harry. I sat up and widened my eyes. Poor Teddy, I knew he would never get away from the wrath of Uncle Harry.

"Oh god," I sobbed. Aunt Ginny looked at me concerned.

"You stay right here," she said standing up and leaving the room. I laid back onto the bed and began to cry softly. I hadn't imagined what would happen if someone else found out before my parents. Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny would probably make us tell them tonight. I heard the door open and looked over to see Teddy coming in looking defeated.

"I couldn't help it," he said quietly, sitting down next to me and grabbing my hand. I sat up and looked over at him.

"So they know now."

"He was about to use veritaserum," he said sighing. I could picture Uncle Harry telling Aunt Ginny, with a mixture of shock, anger, and disappointment playing on their features. Teddy and I sat in silence, until we heard footsteps coming up the stairs. The door opened, and I saw a grave looking Harry, and a shocked Ginny coming in. Harry took out his wand, conjured two chairs, and they both sat down.

"How long have you two been together," asked Ginny quietly.

"About a year," I replied, still holding Teddy's hand. The four of us sat in silence.

"And how far along are you?"

"Nearly three months."

"You're all skin and bones!" she said shocked. "I'm getting you some food right now," she said standing up and leaving the room. Uncle Harry, Teddy and I sat in silence.

"I thought you two would at least be wise and some form of protection," said Harry at last.

"We did," Teddy mumbled.

"Yeah, apparently I'm just like grandmum though," I said, watching Harry turn faintly pink and Teddy's hair flash from a soft brown color to a faint red. It was rather amusing how grown men could get embarrassed from the littlest things.

"Here, eat this," said Aunt Ginny returning to the room with a buttered roll and cheese. "Is that why you have been feeling dizzy? Because you aren't eating enough?"

"No, I am eating, I swear."

"Your parent's said that you barely leave your room, that goes for meals too. I understand..."

"What do you understand! I can barely face my parents right now, for fear of what they are going to say when they find out!" I shouted.

"I understand plenty!" said Aunt Ginny angrily.

"Oh yes, I'm sure. Being pregnant at age seventeen and afraid to face your own parents," I said sarcastically.

"Yeah, something like that," she snapped back. I looked back at her and sat silenced. What did she mean by that?

"I, uh, think I need to get back home before my parents notice," I said standing up and grabbing the potions. "Do you think that we could use the fireplace next week?" I asked quietly.

"You can, but you won't need to sneak out of your house," said Uncle Harry standing up while I stood confused.

"You need to tell your parent's by next week. We aren't telling you to go to them now, but you need to tell them as soon as possible." I sighed and rubbed my temple.

"Fine," I said quietly.

"Come on Vic, I'll bring you home," said Teddy. Aunt Ginny came forward and gave me a long hug.

"Everything is going to work out fine. Your parent's love you, they could never hate you," she whispered. "Tell them to 'remember Aunt Ginny'".

"Er, alright," I said quietly. I pulled away and was led out of the house by Teddy.

"Did that all really happen?" I asked in shock. "Is this a dream, or rather a nightmare? Please tell me it is."

"No, it definitely did happen." he said as we exited the house. "When do you want to tell your parents?"

"In two days?" I asked.

"Yeah, the sooner the better I suppose," said Teddy. "I'll be over around three, is that okay?"

"Yeah, hopefully they'll be as accepting as Harry and Ginny."

"I sure do hope so," he replied, but I knew that my parents would never react as calm and accepting as they did. If anything, it would be a disaster.

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Sorry that it wasn't as long as the others, but I have SOOO much work to do, so be happy that I didn't leave you to much of a cliffhanger. **

**Before you guys ask, it may be at least a few days before the next update (maybe by the end of the weekend). I'm going to be rather busy with family, friends, and what not. **

**Please let me know what you think. The next chapter will have Victoire's parents... dun dun dun...**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I'm not JKR... it is the sad truth

**A/N: Adding an accent to Fleur is REALLY difficult, so you all can just **_**imagine **_**one, because I gave up on it. **

**A/N Jan. 26: I just changed Isabelle's age. She's nearly 12 years old and has already gone through her first year of Hogwarts.**

"I'm sorry if I disappointed you, but you need to understand that I never meant for this to happen. No!" I cried in frustration collapsing onto my bed. "Guess what I'm going to be squeezing out of me in six months..."

What was I thinking? Two days to figure out how to tell my parents I am pregnant is impossible. I spent the whole time trying to figure out the best way to "break the news". The anxiety was killing me. Not only had I been rather quiet when eating with my family, but the potion Madam Pomfrey gave me wasn't working very well.

Now, as I tried to think of the best way possible (for the hundredth time) to tell my parents, my anxiety forced me to rush to the toilet and proceed to empty my entire breakfast.

"Are you alright Vicky?" asked my sister, Isabelle, from the doorway. I groaned for not closing the door on my way in.

"Fine, just a bit sick," I replied while standing up.

"You should get back to bed, I'll have mum send something up for you," she said while turning to leave.

"No, really, I'm fine," I argued.

"But if you do have the flu, then I don't want your disease," said Isabelle wrinkling her nose in disgust. I rolled my eyes at my nearly twelve-year-old sister, before going back into my room and slamming the door.

I collapsed onto the bed, before hearing a knock moments later.

"GO AWAY ISABELLE!" I yelled.

"Victoire!" said my mum while coming in with her wand in hand. "I thought I told you never to lock your door!"

"Well, I'm sorry for wanting to keep annoying siblings out," I replied.

"Now," my mum said while sitting down on the edge of my bed, "what is this about getting sick?"

"It's nothing," I said quietly, "breakfast just didn't settle right."

"You do look a bit peaky. Why are you wearing a sweater anyway? It iz très hot in here." She began to feel my forehead, but I pulled away.

"I'm fine, seriously."

My mum frowned at me. "At least let me get you a potion to reduce your temperature."

"No, I don't have a fever, It's probably just a little warm in here. That's all. I need to go take a shower anyway," I said sitting up and leaving the room while my mum continued sitting on the bed.

I sighed as I closed the door to the bathroom and proceeded to turn the water on. Opening the closet, I pulled out a fresh towel before taking off my clothes. I stared at my reflection in the mirror, closing my eyes to try and make the image go away. If it wasn't for the sweaters I wore constantly, then anyone would be able to notice the weight that I have gained already on my used-to-be thin figure that now had many stretch marks. It only made me feel dirty.

Climbing into the shower, I sighed as I let the hot water come down. I placed a hand on my stomach, on top of what was really growing inside of me. Would it have just been better if Madam Pomfrey wasn't able to save the baby? It would make my life easier, my parent's lives, Teddy's life. This baby isn't really wanted. I turned off the water and grabbed the towel I left on the floor. I pulled it tightly around me before opening the door and looking in the hall. I looked twice in both directions, before tip-toeing into my room and closing the door quietly.

"Ahh!" I screamed, seeing my mother still sitting on my bed. I cautiously crossed my room and went to my closet.

"I, uhh, need to get dressed."

My mother sat in silence on the bed before folding her arms. "Fine," she said frowning while looking down at my stomach, "but we're talking as soon as you are _fini_," pronouncing the last word with much emphasis. I watched as she exited the room before grabbing clothes to wear. Glancing at the floor-length mirror in my room, I noticed that the towel didn't do much to conceal my weight gain.

"Oh god," I said quietly while pulling clothes on. I debated whether or not to place the sweater back on, finally deciding that it was useless.

"Are you done?" she called from the hallway.

"Yeah," I replied while beginning to brush my hair. She came back into the room and sat down on the bed.

"How long did you think you could hide this?" she asked in shock.

"Er, hide what?" I asked innocently.

"Victoire! It's no surprise now! No wonder you are up in your room everyday, you are ashamed our yourself, and frankly, you should be." I closed my eyes as I felt her words sting me.

"I'm sorry," I whispered thickly, beginning to feel my eyes water. "I never meant for this to happen, obviously it was a mistake."

"Come here," she said while patting the bed. I cautiously made my way over and she took the brush from my hand. "Sit," she instructed before beginning to brush my hair like she did when I was younger. "Tell me everything. Now."

"Well, I'm three months along," I said quietly.

She stopped brushing, "three months!" I nodded slowly in response before pulling up my shirt a bit to show her.

"Oh my!" I pulled the shirt back down and she began to brush again. "So it happened at school?"

"Yeah," I replied before we sat in silence.

"Who else knows?"

"Um, you, Madam Pomfrey, Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny"

"Harry and Ginny know? How do they know before your father and I?" she asked

"It was an accident, they caught us using the floo powder a few days ago in their house, and forced it out of us."

"By 'us', I assume the father?"

"Yes," I said quietly.

"Well, who is it? I think I deserve to know that much at this point."

"Are you sure? Because I don't think you'll be able to look at him the same way..."

"Victoire," said my mum threateningly.

"Teddy," I replied.

"Lupin?!" she asked shocked. "Since when have you been seeing him!"

"For nearly a year."

"Oh, is that it? And you've already moved on to the more 'physical' part of your relationship?"

"Mum! I've known him forever. He's sweet, caring, funny, smart, handsome... I love him," I broke off.

"Oh yes, and you known have this little mistake to show for it!" she yelled. I looked at her in horror before there was a knock on the door. I quickly grabbed a sweater off the floor and pulled it over my head.

"Victoire, Teddy's downstairs to see you," called my father's voice.

"What!" I said quietly glancing at my clock, "He wasn't supposed to come for another hour!"

"Oh, so you were going to tell us today?" said my mother.

"Fleur?" said my father opening the door. "What are you doing in here?"

"Nothing. Why don't we go downstairs to here what our dear Victoire and Teddy have to tell us."

"You have something to tell us?" asked my father. I walked passed him without reply and quickly ran down the stairs.

"You're early!" I said fiercely to Teddy before my parent's came down.

"Oh, well _sorry_," he snapped. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Well, never mind that, mum knows now."

"What!" he said, but my parents descended the stairs at that moment.

"So what's going on?" asked my father as we made our way over to the sitting area. I sat down in silence.

"Go on Victoire," said my mum. "Tell your father your big... _news_." My father looked in confusing between my mother and I.

"Daddy, I'm so sorry." My father grew concerned, sat down next to me, and grabbed my hand.

"It can't be that bad," he said. I started to feel tears come down my face.

"I'm... pregnant," I said quietly.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm," I began a bit louder.

"No," he said dropping my hand. "I heard you the first time." He stood of the couch and began pacing the floor.

"How the hell did this happen!" he yelled. I flinched and looked over at Teddy who looked nervous.

"Oh," said my father, "so it's Teddy's. That's what you two had to tell us. That Teddy got my daughter 'knocked up'. Well that's just great!" He moved to the front door, opened it wide, and slammed it behind him.

I placed my head in my hands and distantly heard my mother say, "I'll go get some...tea."

I felt Teddy's arm go around me and I sunk into his embrace, taking in the feeling of his warmth and comfort, as he began to stroke my hair. Neither of us had anything to say to each other, we just sat in each other's company.

"Well, at least he didn't kill you," I said quietly.

"Yeah, I suppose. Though he still could," he replied while wiping a tear off my face. We continued to sit on the couch until my mother came out with a tray.

"Here's some tea," she said giving us a small, sad smile.

"Thank you," said Teddy politely.

My mother nodded. "We'll make this work," she said quietly. "It's just going to take some getting used to." A part of me wanted to know why my mum had accepted this already. Perhaps it had to do with what Ginny said, to remember her, though it didn't make sense.

**A/N: WOW! I finally managed to update! I'm sorry it's taken so long!!! **

**Thanks to my 32 reviews! You guys have made me want to really continue this to the end. **

**Hopefully everyone can tell me what they think of this chapter (hint hint)... for reviews really inspire me to update quickly. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling**

**A/N: I have TWO chapters for you! Enjoy!**

I awoke to feel warm arms around me and instantly knew who it was. Opening my eyes, I saw that I was still in Teddy's embrace on the couch.

"Good morning sleepy-head, or should I say good evening."

"Hey," I said quietly while looking out the window to notice that the sun was starting to set. "How long was I asleep for?"

"Oh, only about an hour. Maybe an hour and a half," Teddy replied.

"What?! I'm sorry, if you had things to do you could have woken me up," I said while starting to stand up.

Teddy pulled me back down and wrapped his arms back around me. "You're kidding, right?" he murmured into my ear. "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else than right here with you." I smiled before proceeding to kiss him softly on the mouth, until I heard someone clear their throat behind me. Teddy and I separated quickly and I turned to see my mum standing in the doorway between the living room and kitchen.

"Well, it's good to see that you're up now," my mum said with a small smile. "It's nearly time for some dinner, what can I get you two?"

"Wait, did dad come back in?" I asked worried.

My mum shook her head sadly. I broke away from Teddy and made my way to the front door.

"Victoire, I really don't think that you should..." but I was already out of the door before my mum could finish what she was saying.

What I love most about Shell Cottage, is being outside in the large yard. It's probably one of the things that I miss most when going to school, besides my family of course. I first checked the garden, then the front of the house by the big tree I used to climb when I was little. No dad. I started to make my way over to the cliff that leads to the sea. My dad is sitting on the edge, watching the waves crash on the sun set.

I approach him slowly before saying, "Hi. Can I sit?" He gives me a sideways glance before a short nod then looking back at the sea. We sit in a silence for a few minutes.

"Dad, I'm sorry," I say at last. "I never meant for this to happen, or to hurt you and mum. I know that you're mad at Teddy and I, furious even..."

"Victoire, come here," he said softly. He held out his arms while I scooted closer to him. "I just don't get how this could all happen. I mean, I thought your mother and I taught you better than this." I felt tears begin to fill my eyes. "Is this our fault?" he mumbled, "what did we do wrong as parents?"

"No," I replied, even though I knew he was talking more to himself. "You never did anything wrong. You and mum have been wonderful parents, don't even begin to think otherwise. You just taught me how to love, and I followed my heart from there."

We sat in silence again. "So, you love Teddy?" he asked.

"Yes," I said smiling and giving a short, shaky laugh.

"Well, I suppose that helps the situation a bit."

I raised an eyebrow before replying, "yeah, I guess so."

"Why don't you tell me everything."

"Everything?" I asked a bit embarrassed.

"No!" said my dad realizing what he just said, "everything to do with the... baby." He said the last word with difficulty, but I knew that by him saying it, he was slowly accepting everything.

"Well, Teddy and I have been dating for about a year now..."

"A year? _One _year?" he asked shocked.

"Dad! Let me just finish everything before you start to comment. I know a year isn't very long, but I've known Teddy forever and realized that I loved him three years ago."

"Three years ago! How can you something like that when you're so young?" I gave him a look for interrupting me. "Oh, sorry," he said.

"Sometime you just know these things," I said quietly. "It doesn't matter how old you are. Anyway, so about a month and a half ago, I got injured at a quidditch match..."

I proceeded to tell him all about the trip in the hospital wing, telling Teddy, sneaking into Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry's house, Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry catching us, and finishing with mum finding out today.

"... so, you know the rest." I finished.

"Let me get this straight, you are _three_ months pregnant?" I nodded in response. "So, what are you going to do with school then?" he asked. "You need to get your NEWTs."

"I know. The baby is going to be due early January, so Madam Pomfrey mentioned staying home and extending my winter break until the baby is born. After that, we are still working out what to do. I don't want to have to take the baby to school, but I don't want to be away from him or her for six months."

"Your mum and I could always help."

I looked up at my dad, "thanks dad. That means a lot."

"Well, whatever will help you finish school. It's important," he said.

"Victoire?" I heard a voice call.

"I'm over here!" a yelled back. I waited a minute before seeing Teddy approach my dad and I cautiously.

"Oh, hi. I just thought that I'd let you know that dinner is ready. Your mum insists on making sure you eat."

"Alright," I said standing up.

"Victoire, you go ahead. I want to talk to Teddy," said my dad who also stood up. I gave Teddy a look, expressing my apologies, before going back into the house. I sighed as I shut the front door.

"Where's Teddy?" my mum asked as I entered the dining room.

"Talking with dad," I said quietly.

"Oh," she replied. "Well, I'm going to go get Isabelle, why don't you sit down at the table."

"Okay," I replied while sitting down in one of the seats. My mum left the room and I sat quietly for a minute, before looking under the lid of what was on the table. Lasagna, not bad, I could definitely go for pasta. I heard the front door open, and quickly readjusted the lid. My dad and Teddy entered the dining room, and Teddy flashed me a small smile. My mum and Isabelle then entered the room and Isabelle ran up to Teddy and gave him a hug.

"Teddy! What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Am I not aloud to have dinner here?" he asked smiling at her.

"Of course you can!" she said grinning widely. "Can you sit next to me?" she asked.

"Sure," he replied taking the seat next to her, leaving me on the side by myself. I gave him a look, before letting it go.

"Smells delicious," my father commented.

"Thank you," said my mum. Everyone ate in silence, and a kept sneaking looks at Teddy in between bites. I noticed Isabelle looking at me at one point, but ignored it. When the meal was finished, Teddy broke the silence.

"I'm sorry, but I have some papers that I need to drop off at the ministry," he said.

"The ministry?" I asked. "Why the ministry?"

"Well, I'm applying for a job."

"That's wonderful Teddy!" said my mum.

"What department?" I asked still looking at him.

"Well, I'm debating between two, but I thought that I should at least try and apply while I can."

"What departments?" I repeated.

"Uhh, Department of mysteries and auror."

"What!" I cried. "Teddy, you can't!"

"Can't what?" he asked angrily.

"Can't apply to be an auror! It's bad enough that I don't get to see you during the school year, but what happens when the school year is over? You're going to be busy traveling around the world catching bad guys, and not helping me!"

"What about Harry? He's an auror and he is still around his family tons!"

"That's because he's head of the department! He doesn't have to go on all of the trips, only the major ones. Someone who is just starting out in the program is going to have to go to loads of places!"

"Isabelle, why don't you clear the table," my mum said quietly.

"But it's Victoire's turn!" she argued.

"Now," my mum snapped back. I watched as my sister left the room.

"I need to get going, the ministry is closing in an hour and I still need to get the papers from my flat before heading over," Teddy said.

"I can't believe you!" I said standing up. "If you want to work at the ministry, then that's great Teddy, I'll be so proud of you! But you need to sort out your priorities at this point. I can't have you leaving me at home, watching an infant, while you go traveling around the world in danger." I left the room and went upstairs into my bedroom. Leave it Teddy to complicate matters.

A/N: Now, on to the next one!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling!**

**A/N: This one is more on the "teen" side... just to warn you. **

"Victoire, we need to get going now!" my mum called upstairs.

"No!" I yelled. "I'm not ready!" I heard footsteps up the stairs and saw my mum come into the room. I glanced back into the mirror and tugged at the shirt I was wearing. It was bad enough that I had to adjust my pants, but now, none of my shirts were fitting nicely. The revealed everything.

"I can't do this! Just go without me, I'll be fine staying home."

"Nonsense!" said my mother, "you're not skipping the last family dinner at grandmum's before school starts! The whole family is going to be there, Charlie was able to come back from Romania, and I won't have you being the only Weasley to not show up. Now, what's wrong with what you are wearing?"

"Look at me!" I cried. "I look huge! No one knows yet, and this cantaloupe give it away!"

"Well, what do you expect? You're nearly four months along!"

"Mum, that's not helping right now," I snapped.

I watched as my mum narrowed her eyes before going into my closet. She pulled out a dress that flowed nicely.

"A dress? To dinner?" I asked.

"It will look lovely!" she replied, "you used to always where dresses when you were younger."

"Fine," I sighed before putting it on. I looked at myself in the mirror, and noticed that it did hide my 'fruit' bump pretty well. At least none of the cousins would notice anything.

"You look beautiful!" said my mum. "Teddy won't be able to keep his hands off of you."

"Mum!" I screeched, mortified. I took a breath, "Teddy and I still haven't talked."

"Well, try and resolve that tonight. You can't ignore him any longer."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," I mumbled before following my mum out of my room and down the stairs to the fireplace.

"Your sister and father are already there," she said.

"Alright." I took a handful of floo powder and entered the fireplace, then yelling, "The Burrow!" I tumbled out of the fireplace and into someone.

"Sorry!" I said while straightening up and wiping soot off of my dress.

"It's... It's alright," I looked up and saw Teddy in front of me. He was looking at me with an expression in his eyes, and I couldn't help but smile, remembering what my mum had said.

"Hi," I said quietly.

"Hi," he said a little high-pitched. I recalled what I had read in the pamphlets Madam Pomfrey gave me, about certain parts of the body becoming "rounder", not just the stomach, so I rose my eyebrows and smirked at him. He cleared his throat, "I mean, hi."

"So, did you get a job in the ministry?" I asked him.

He nodded, "There starting me off at the bottom of the food chain, but they said that in a few years, I should be an Unspeakable."

I smiled shyly at him, "really?"

"Really." My mum then came out of the fireplace and Grandmum came over.

"Fleur! Victoire! How are you dear," she pulled me into her arms and started to hug me. "We were wondering when you were..." but she broke off pulling me out of her arms. She looked down at me and her eyes widened.

"I'm good, how are you?" I asked as if nothing happened. I glanced over at Teddy who looked a little nervous and my mum quickly walked into the kitchen.

"Fine," she said, her lips going into a thin line. "Can you do me a favor and bring the bowl of salad outside with you?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure," I replied. I waited while she entered the kitchen before coming back with a bowl.

"Just place it on the table," she said before turning quickly back into the kitchen.

"Come on," I said quietly, turning towards the door.

"Fleur," I heard grandmum say loudly, "what on earth..." Teddy and I exited through the door and made our way over towards the table. Uncle George, Ron, Charlie, Harry, my dad and granddad will all standing next to a table with drinks on it while Aunt Hermione and Ginny were sitting at a table with Lily, Rose, and Isabelle. I assumed that Aunt Katie was in the kitchen with my mother and grandmum, learning of my situation, and the rest of the cousins were all playing quidditch.

"Teddy, I just wanted to say, that the way I acted was selfish. If you want to be an auror, then I'll support you fully."

"Vic, it's okay. You were right, I should have given the whole situation more thought anyway."

"Are we okay?" I asked giving him a small smile.

"Yeah, of course," he said smiling back.

"Victoire! Teddy!" Lily screeched while standing up and running to us. I placed the salad on the table before bending down to hug her.

"Hey squirt," said Teddy.

"Don't call me squirt!" Lily said, wrinkling her nose. "Squirt is a name for a little kids."

"Oh, I see," said Teddy smiling. He proceeded to hug Lily and Rose came up to us.

"Can you and Teddy play with us?" she asked. "James, Hugo, Al, and Fred are all being mean and won't let us play with them."

"Sure," I said. "What are they playing?"

"Quidditch. They said girl's can't play," said Isabelle joining us. I raised my eyebrow, "did they forget that Aunt Ginny used to play school _and _professional quidditch, Aunt Katie used to play, and that I play school quidditch?"

"Played," mumbled Teddy. I shot him a look before continuing, "That's three girls right there."

"You're right!" said Lily, "I'm going to go yell at James to let us play." I watched as Lily, Rose, and Isabelle all ran off. I narrowed my eyes at Teddy.

"What?" he asked. But before I could say anything, Aunt Ginny and Aunt Hermione came over to us.

"Hey guys," said Aunt Ginny. She hugged Teddy first, before proceeding to hug me. "You're glowing," she said into my ear before letting me go. I looked down at my arm and turned it over to examine it. My skin looked the same to me. Aunt Hermione then began to hug me, "Ginny already filled me in." I shot Aunt Ginny a look as soon as Aunt Hermione had let me go.

"She's been doing that a lot today," said Teddy. I swatted him on the arm before sitting down on the bench. Teddy sat down on the bench next to me and Aunt Ginny and Hermione sat down across from us.

"Did you tell anyone else?" I asked Aunt Ginny.

"Nope, I thought that you could have the pleasure of doing that."

"Thanks," I replied sarcastically.

"So, when are you due?" asked Aunt Hermione.

"Early January," I replied.

"What!" yelled a voice from inside. Everyone outside quieted down and I felt my throat tighten. That voice was recognizable anywhere.

"Why did mum just yell?" asked Uncle George. I placed my head on the table and began to bang it. The side door opened and grandmum, my mum, and Aunt Katie came outside, each holding out there wands, followed by food.

"Dinner's ready!" Grandmum yelled before swishing her wand and moving the food over to another table, acting as if nothing happened. I felt Teddy's hands go around my head to stop me and he took my hand and pulled me up. Suddenly, all the cousins came running back from the field and towards the table. They all stood in line, and Teddy and I stood after them. We got our food and went back to the table.

"She won't even look at me," I mumbled.

"She'll probably relax once dinner is over," Teddy said reassuringly.

"Yeah, I hope so." We sat down next to each other, and dinner proceeded quietly. No one talked, and the all of the kid's could sense the tension in the air.

"So, Al and Rose, are you guy's excited to be starting school in two days?" asked Aunt Katie from the adult end of the table.

"Oh yeah, from what Jame's said, it's gonna be a lot of fun," said Al. "I just hope that I make it across the lake..." the kids all began to talk at once, and I was thankful that Aunt Katie took away the silence. I saw Aunt Ginny try and start small talk, but continued to eat in silence.

Fred and Isabelle were sitting across from us, with Uncle George on Teddy's left, making Teddy and I the center off the large table. I decided to relieve myself of my boredom, and take it out on Teddy. I casually lowered my left hand under the table, glad that no one noticed this little movement. I waited until I saw that Teddy was reaching for his glass and taking a sip of water, before moving my hand to the inside of his thigh. The simple movement had a reaction almost immediately. Teddy sprayed his water across the table and into Isabelle's face.

"Teddy!" she screeched, while grabbing a napkin and wiping her face. I looked over at Fred who was laughing uncontrollably and Uncle George joined him.

"S-sorry," stuttered Teddy, and I smirked to myself.

"Yuck," said Isabelle quietly. I continued to eat and waited again until Teddy made another movement. He reached across the table to get the butter dish for his roll and picked it up. I casually moved my hand so it brushed his crotch. Once again, the reaction was immediate. Teddy dropped the butter dish, the butter flying through the air and landing on Al's head, while the dish broke into a million pieces.

"S-sorry!" Teddy stuttered again, red in the face.

"Uhh, I guess I needed the butter," said Al taking it out of his hair. The entire table laughed out loud and Teddy excused himself politely from the table. I saw Aunt Ginny's eyes flicker towards me, and I feigned innocence.

"I'll go check if he's okay," I said standing up and leaving the table. I walked quickly towards the house and entered, running up the stairs and towards to the bathroom.

"Teddy?" I asked knocking onto the door.

"What?" he asked annoyed.

"I wanted to see if you were okay." He opened the door and stood in front of me.

"Well?" I asked. "Do you want to go back outside?"

"Err, not yet," he said.

"Why?" He glanced down and I followed his eyes.

"Ohhh," I said smirking. I took a step towards him. "Do you need some help with that?" I asked flashing a smile at him. Teddy pulled me into the bathroom and closed the door quickly.

0o0o0

"Ready to go back?" I asked collecting my breath.

"Yeah," Teddy said, still breathing deeply. I smoothed my hair down the best I could and pulled on my dress, which was now crinkled.

"You don't have your wand, do you?" I asked.

"Not in here," he replied. He pulled his pants on and I began to open the door a little.

"Vic!" Teddy said, still putting his pants on.

"What?" I asked opening the door. Just then, Uncle Harry came up the stairs. "Shit!" I closed the bathroom door quickly.

"What?"

"Uncle Harry alert," I replied

_Knock, Knock, Knock_

"Don't say anything," I whispered, "Maybe he'll leave." Teddy began to pull his shirt on quickly.

"Teddy? Victoire? Are you in here?" I stood in silence, while Teddy began to fumble with his shoes. "Alohamora." The door opened then opened to reveal Uncle Harry with his wand out. "We were wondering where you..." but he broke off at seeing Teddy frozen, about to pull a shoe on. "Ahh," he said quietly. Teddy's hair flashed a deep red, and Uncle Harry left the bathroom, closing the door behind us.

"Well, your hair just gave us away," I said irritated.

"Sorry," he said, "I couldn't help it." I waited until Teddy was ready before leaving the bathroom with him.

"I can't believe we just did that," Teddy mumbled. "Of all the places..."

"Well, are you really complaining?" I asked him smiling. We exited the house and went back towards the table. Teddy and I sat back down where we were before.

"Victoire," said Isabelle in front of the quiet table, "why is your dress all crinkled?"

If any of my looks could kill today, it would have been the one I gave Isabelle. I silently prayed that Teddy's hair hadn't changed color, but one look in his direction and I was greeted by red. I heard an adult clear their throat.

"Hey Ron, remember the time when you and Hermione came back and..."

"George!" yelled Grandmum. Making him silent. "I'll go get dessert."

"I'll help," said Granddad. The table quieted again, leaving another awkward silence.

The rest of the evening past in silence, especially when all of the kids left for another game of quidditch.

"Teddy, do you want to play?" asked James.

"No thanks, I'm going to stay here and talk to the adults."

James made a disgusted face, "how boring. What about you Victoire?"

"Sorry," I replied. "I'm gonna stay here." James ran off with the rest of the kids.

"So, I think it's time to clear up what's going on here," said grandmum to Teddy and I . Uncle Ron, George, and Grandad all looked confused.

"Well, we've been together for a year now," Teddy said grabbing my hand.

"Really?" asked Uncle Ron, "that's great!"

"That's not what I meant," said Grandmum, "your mum never told me how far along you were."

"How far along what?" asked Grandad

"About four months," I replied quietly.

"What is she on about?" asked Uncle George.

"I'm, uhh, I'm pregnant."

"What?" asked Uncle Ron loudly.

"You know, Ron, when two people have been going at it..."

"George!" said Grandmum sharply, "that's not what he meant." What happened next, I didn't expect. Granddad stood up and came to us, before engulfing Teddy and I in a big hug.

"If anyone could deal with this situation, it would be you two. Congratulations," he said softly. I felt tears coming again and wiped my eyes furiously.

"Yeah," said Aunt Katie, "he's right, it's just bad timing. You two are going to get through it though."

Everyone slowly stood up and hugged us, even grandmum. When she came to us she whisperered, "I don't care how much you _need _to, stay away from my bathroom!" Teddy and I laughed shakily, as she hugged us. "I'm sorry for snapping, I guess that it just took a bit getting used to. Now I'm going to be a _great_grandmum. Good heavens! Another baby around the house," she said smiling. "I'll always be here to help you two, congratulations."

For once, I felt happy that I was carrying a baby around me. Teddy snaked a hand lovingly around me, and placed it on my stomach. Sure, we still have things to work out, but we're going to make this work.

**A/N: So... what do you think? That's TWO chapters for you guys! I hope that means that we can try and get past 50 reviews. **

**I don't know when I'll be able to update again... just cross your fingers!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: You know the drill, I'm not JK Rowling**

**A/N: Alright, so I included three different scenes in this chapter, making it exceptionally long. **

**Enjoy!**

"Somethings different about you," said Isabelle wrinkling her nose at me.

"I don't know what you mean?" I replied folding my clothes into my Hogwarts trunk. Tomorrow is September 1st, also known as 'The First Day in Which Victoire Weasley Will Have to Face Embarrassement and Drama for the Next Four to Five Months'. Well, I suppose that I'm being over-dramatic at this point, it really hasn't been too bad . My parents have been really great. After finally getting over the anger and shock phase, I learned how supportive they are. I suppose that I now owe them a big Christmas gift.

"You just act different. Did you do something stupid?" asked Isabelle. I glanced over at my twelve year-old sister who was sitting on my bed. I stood up from where I was sitting on my bedroom floor and sat next to her.

"Well, I think that is because I've decided to be more mature. I'm not going to get into anymore trouble, and that includes using Uncle George and Ron's prank kits."

"Is this because you didn't get head girl? Are you just trying to show that you should have?" she asked.

I shook my head, "No, there is someone out there who deserves being head girl. I just know that where I'm at in life is very important, especially with NEWTs this year."

My sister wrinkled her nose again. "What happened to your fun side? You sound like mum now."

"Really?" I asked smiling. I gave Isabelle a big hug before she shoved me away from her.

"Great," she said standing up, "now you're acting all sappy like she does." I rolled my eyes at her before getting off the bed and sitting back down on the ground. I began to fold a shirt until I looked back up at my sister who was still in my room. Raising an eyebrow, I was about to ask her what she needed, when she said,

"There's definitely something else different about you."

What do you say to that? I know that I have to tell her, she'll find out soon anyway. But how do I say, "surprise! you're going to be an aunt in a few months! Your niece or nephew is going to only be twelve years younger than you!"

Isabelle began to turn to leave the room.

"Wait," I called out, "come here." I patted to the floor next to me and she gave me a strange look. Nevertheless, she came and sat down.

"So, you want to know what's up?" I asked, feeling guilty. She nodded her head and waited. I closed my eyes before sighing, "I'm pregnant."

"With a baby?" she asked shocked.

"Uhh, yes?" I answered confused.

"But how! You're not even an adult yet!"

"It just...happened," I finished lamely.

"I didn't even know you were seeing anyone! Did it happen at school?"

"Yeah, it did."

"Was it a one time thing?" she asked.

"No, it wasn't... isn't," I said correcting myself as she fired questions at me.

"Then whose is it? I never saw you close to anyone!"

"It's Teddy's," I said, waiting for her reaction.

"What!" she screeched. "Victoire! He's our cousin!"

"He is not!" I yelled back. "He is in _no_ way related to us, other than the possibility that he may be your brother-in-law some day."

Isabelle sat quiet before whispering, "that's disgusting."

"Why?" I asked, still filled with anger.

"It's just, I always thought of him like a cousin. I mean, I guess that I understand. He really isn't related."

"Nope, not at all," I confirmed.

"Do you love him?"

"Very much," I replied.

"And he loves you too?"

"Yeah," I said smiling softly. The answer seemed to please her, because we both sat in silence until she asked, "how far along are you?"

"I'm four months pregnant."

"And how much longer do you have?" she asked.

"Well, about five months." I saw her counting on her fingers, trying to do the math.

"So sometime in January?" she asked. We sat in silence as she came to terms with what I just told her. "Well, I have things that I need to do," she said abruptly while standing up.

"Yeah, you better not let mum know that you haven't started packing." I watched her stand up before I called out, "you're not going to tell anyone, right?" She turned back around.

"No," she replied, "I'm glad that you trusted me enough to tell, so I'm not going to go around spreading gossip in school. I'm sure that you're stomach will be able to do that on it's on."

"What, this little thing?" I asked pulling up my sweart shirt I still wore around the house.

"Jeez Vic!" she said loudly, "I had no idea you were _that_ big already. How didn't I notice!"

"Thanks," I replied sarcastically, "You're making me feel loads better."

"Sorry," she said smiling. "Mum and dad do know, right?" she asked while the smile disappeared from her face.

"Of course," I replied softly. "This is a big situation and it's my responsibility to deal with whatever comes my way."

"Eww, no wonder you sounded like mum before. You were practicing on me," she said smiling.

"Was not!" I replied, trying my best to deny it.

"Mhmm, sure," she said while leaving my room at last.

0o0o0

I sat on the couch in the living room and glanced at the clock on the fireplace, 8:30. Since it was my last night home, Teddy said that he was going to apparate over so that we could see each other one last time.

A knock on the door alerted me that he was here.

"Well, that's Teddy," I said to my mum and dad who were in the kitchen. I opened the door wide and hugged him.

"I thought we could go for a little walk since it's pretty late," he said.

"Sounds great to me," I replied smiling. "Mum! Dad! We're going to go for a walk, we'll see you later!" I called out.

My dad suddenly appeared in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Don't stay out too late," he said, eying me sternly. "And don't go too far, such as off of the property." Great, now Teddy and I had to remain in my father's 'radar'. I swear, that man has like, a sixth sense. I suppose it's has to do with all of his curse-breaking days at Gringotts.

"You know dad, I'm already pregnant. What else could Teddy and I really do?" I asked. My dad continued to frown at me and Teddy gave a nervous laugh.

"Come on Vic, let's just go," said Teddy grabbing my wrist.

"Not too late!" my dad called after us. I rolled my eyes as we shut the door and made our way onto the property.

"Which way?" asked Teddy.

"Mmm, that way," I said pointing to a little hill near the edge of the property. We made our way over and collapsed down. I looked up at all the stars and tried to remember what I had learned in astronomy a few years ago, though it wasn't my strongest subject.

"You'll visit during Hogsmeade weekends, right?" I asked as we laid down and both looked up at the sky.

"Yes, I'll definitely try. It just depends on work. When you get a chance, owl me a list of the weekends."

"Alright," I replied, moving over so that we were laying right next to each other. He took his arm and slipped it behind me as I laid my head on his shoulder. His other hand moved down and rested on my stomach.

"You know, it's kind of scary. We're going to be _parents_," said Teddy. I couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah, it is. You know, I almost lost the baby too. After the quidditch match, if Madam Pomfrey never went to apply a potion to my bruises, I never would have thought twice that I was pregnant. We would have never been in this position."

We laid in silence before Teddy quietly said, "I'm kind of glad that we are though. I mean, timing wise, it sucks. But I'm glad that we're going to make this situation work and be wonderful."

"Teddy, if there was no baby," I began, finally asking what I feared the answer to, "where would we be?"

"What do you mean?" he asked concerned.

"Well, if there was no baby, would we still be together. With you working and me still being at school," I asked quietly looking down at my stomach, wondering if this was the only reason that Teddy and I were now together.

"Vic," said Teddy lifting my chin, "Baby or no baby I still would want to be with you. I love you so much, and this baby only makes me love you more. You know what you're going to give me? A family. I mean, I've had Gran, and Harry and Ginny, but I've never really had the feeling of what a real family is." I smiled softly at him.

"And you, you are the only person I would ever want to start a family with. I've been waiting for the right time to do this," Teddy mumbled while taking his hand off of my stomach and digging in his pocket."Victoire Weasley, whether or not there was a baby to think about, I love you more than anything and want to marry you," he said pulling out a ring box. "Will you please do me the honor and be my wife?"

I felt a tear graze my cheek, "yes!" I mumbled, wiping the tears from my eyes. "Yes, of course!" I looked back at Teddy who looked concerned.

"Those are happy tears, right?"

"Yes," I said smiling, "definitely." Teddy took the ring out of the box and slipped it onto my finger. I looked down at how the ring glittered in the moonlight, before looking back up and Teddy and kissing him. I poured everything I felt into that kiss; every bit of love.

"I love you," Teddy said hoarsely after we pulled away from lack of air.

"I love you too," I replied smiling.

0o0o0

"Hurry up and get through the barrier!" my mum said to Isabelle and I.

"Yes mum," I replied rolling my eyes. I began to walk quickly and closed my eyes. Even though this was my seventh time going through the barrier, I am still afraid that I'm going crash into... nothing. I opened my eyes to see the _Hogwarts Express _standing in front of me. I smiled to myself, thinking of the last time I saw it. I guess Grandmum didn't call me a scarlet woman, though she probably thought it at first...

Isabelle and I placed our trunks on the train and went back out to say goodbye to our parents.

"Please don't get into any trouble," said my father looking directly at Isabelle.

"Oh yes, I forgot, Victoire is _mature_ now," she mumbled. I gave my sister a look before hugging my mum.

"We'll see you soon," said my mum. "I expect updates and what not."

"Yes ma'am," I replied smiling. I turned to my dad and gave him a hug.

"You be careful with my... grandchild," said my dad, trying the word for the first time. I smiled at him before replying, "of course."

Isabelle hugged mum and dad goodbye before asking, "do you see James, Al, Fred, or Rose?"

"No," I replied scanning the crowds. I suddenly saw turquoise in the crowd.

"Teddy?!" I screeched. I ran over to him, but not before hearing my sister mutter something about acting like a teenage girl (which in truth, I am).

"What are you doing here?" I asked throwing my arms around him.

"I wanted to see you one more time," he replied smiling. "Let's go over here," he said while nodding his head to a deserted area of the platform.

I walked with him, hand in hand to where he directed.

"Now, please take good care of my son or daughter in there," he said while patting my stomach. "I don't want to get any bad reports from Mrs. Pompfrey."

"I'll be fine," I replied, "and so will the baby. It's only a few months."

Teddy stood quiet. "Tell me when the Hogsmeade weekends are as soon as possible."

"Of course," I said softly.

"I'm going to miss you," he admitted while moving a strand of hair out of my face. I leaned in and began to give him a proper fair well. As our kiss grew deeper, we were interuppted.

"What are you doing?" asked a shocked voice behind us. I pulled away and was greeted by James.

"James, go away," said Teddy in a low, deathly voice.

"You were kissing Victoire!" said James. "This is unbelievable!" He ran off and Teddy groaned.

"Great," he muttered.

"Well, it's not like the parents don't already know," I said trying to cheer him up.

"True," he replied, "but all of the kids don't know."

The train began to whistle and I glanced at the clock which read two minutes until eleven. I gave Teddy another kiss, unwillingly pulling away as I heard my mum's voice yell to my sister to make sure I was on the train.

"I'll see you soon," I said quietly.

"It better be soon," Teddy replied.

"It will be," I said before making my way onto the train back to Hogwarts.

**A/N: **

**So, I'm pretty sure that this is my longest chapter yet. **

**I suppose that's because you guys went above and beyond with reviewing. **

**18 for the last two chapters! Wow, you guys made my week. I loved getting all of that feedback.**

**Hopefully this will inspire you to tell me what you think... it only takes a minute, and I know that there are 35 people on alert... and are probably reading this. (Not that I'm gonna hunt you down or anything creepy like that. I would just appreciate your opinions!)**

**So tell me if you loved it or hated it! **

**Thanks**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Alright, so I'm giving you fair warning... this is definitely not one of my best written chapters. It's basically one of those 'connecting' chapters that you need to include... though no one likes to really read that much.**

**Many apologies**

**Disclaimer: Not JK Rowling, nor will I ever be.**

"Victoire!" screeched Anne while running into the compartment and hugging me. "Jeez, you hide it well," she said as she felt my stomach.

"Thanks," I replied dryly. "I do my best."

"Is that because you don't want people to know?" she asked placing her trunk on the shelf.

"Obviously," I answered, "I don't want gossip flowing around the school."

"What happens when you're unable to hide it anymore?" she asked as we both took a seat.

"I don't know, hopefully Madam Pomfrey thought of something. None of the cousins know yet."

"So you told your parents?" After I nodded she asked, "how did that go?"

"Well, dad was pretty mad at first, he left the house after Teddy and I told him. Mum was... alright. A bit angry at first but she calmed down. They're both being rather supportive."

"That's good news."

"Yeah, and the rest of the family took it pretty well. Better than I had expected."

"Who is included in 'rest of the family'?"

"Grandmum, granddad, and all of the aunts and uncles."

"Ah, fun," she said smiling.

"Oh yes, they found out after Isabelle kindly pointed out that my dress was all wrinkled after Teddy and I returned to the table."

"I don't want to know!" said Anne covering her ears but smiling. I laughed at her and then looked out of the window. The sun was slowly beginning to set over the mountains as the train continued on it's way to Hogsmeade. I began to wonder what Teddy was up to; probably working at the ministry. I still felt bad about yelling at him for wanting to be an auror. It would have probably been better if I supported whatever he had wanted to do. God, I feel like such a lousy girlfriend... or rather finance.

I glanced down at the ring on my finger and sighed. Teddy had placed a spell on it so that none of my classmates would notice a thing. In doing so though, I had failed to mention to mum and dad. Why? I have no idea. I suppose that I still feel rather young and a bit scared at the idea of a child and marriage before I'm even twenty. Everyone is going to be expecting us to get married anyway though, so my reasoning is absurd anyway.

"Anything off of the trolley dears?" asked a lady pushing a trolley of snacks.

"Yes please," I said standing up and grabbing money out of my pocket. I began to grab anything in sight that sounded good- licorice wands, Bertie Bott's beans, even cockroach clusters. After grabbing a handful of snacks I handed my money over. The snack lady eyed the large amount of food in my arms.

"I recommend not eating all of that at once," she said quietly.

"Yeah, thanks," I said sitting back down in my seat. As she was leaving, I heard her mutter, "...definitely doesn't need it." I glanced down to the sweatshirt I was wearing, that my mother had enlarged for me, and then back up. Anne was looking at me with an amused expression on her face.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you really going to eat all of that?" she asked smiling.

"So what if I am?" I snapped, "do you honestly care?" I saw the smile slowly disappear from her face.

"Sorry," I whispered, "I'm feeling a bit cranky I suppose."

"Yeah, alright," she replied, "I remember my mum when she was pregnant with my sister. Nasty hormones," she said shivering.

"Yeah, it doesn't help that I have a bit of veela and werewolf blood in me either. Please let me know if I'm being a bitch," I said while smiling apologetically

"No problem," she said smiling while grabbing one of my licorice wands.

0o0o0

"So," I said while sitting at the large table in the Great Hall. "What do you guys think so far?" I asked trying to make conversation with Rose and Albus who had just joined the Gryffindor house. When both joined the house, they ran over to where Anne and I were sitting at the center of the table.

"It's just like James said it would be," said Albus, "except no giant squid so far," he added glaring at his brother who was further down the table.

"I like the ceiling," added Rose looking up, "I read in _Hogwarts, a History_ that the ceiling..."

I sighed. If Aunt Hermione had to share any of her books with her children, of course it would _Hogwarts, a History. _

"Now," said Professor McGonagall standing up, "I want to welcome all first years, and congratulations on joining your houses. Before I discuss some rules and reminders, enjoy the feast!" she said sitting back down and smiling slightly.

"Yes!" I cried quietly as food appeared everywhere. "I'm so hungry," I whispered to Anne who rolled her eyes. I grabbed everything that was in sight and piled it onto my plate. I took a bite of the pot roast and felt as though it was missing something. Placing it back down on the plate, I glanced around the table. It was then that I saw it, blue cheese salad dressing.

"Could you please pass the dressing?" I asked Rose who was nearest to it.

"Which one?" she asked looking in the direction of many choices.

"Blue cheese," I replied. She handed it to me and I took the cap off of it immediately. I drenched the pot roast in the dressing and took a bite, closing my eyes and grinning at the taste. When I reopened my eyes, I saw that everyone sitting around me was staring with their eyes wide. Many looked disgusted. I glanced at Anne who smirked.

"What?" I asked Albus who had his mouth slightly open.

"I've seen James eat many disgusting things, but this tops it," he whispered looking away from my pot roast.

I shrugged and continued to eat my pot roast and dressing.

0o0o0

"Ms. Weasley!" called Professor McGonagall coming up to me after everyone began heading back to the common rooms.

"Yes?" I asked, stopping before the staircase.

"Madam Pomfrey would like to see you."

"Alright, right now?" I asked. She nodded before turning away and getting back to other students. I looked over at Anne who was standing by my side.

"I'll meet you back in the common room," I said, before making my way to the hospital wing. I hoped that Madam Pomfrey was able to think of something, I didn't want to have to deal with teen gossip for the next few months.

"Madam Pomfrey?" I called out as I entered the hospital wing.

"In my office dear!" she said. I walked up to the office and stopped in the doorway. "Come in, come in," she said motioning to a chair. I slowly sat down as she began to talk.

"Now, I have a spell that will disguise any growth," she said shuffling through papers.

"Really!" I asked, feeling a weight lift from my shoulders.

"Yes, it works similar to a glamour charm, but is directed for the abdomen. Now, I've only used it once while at Hogwarts, so I'm not sure..."

"You've used this spell here?" I asked surprised. "That must mean that I'm not the first one to walk around the halls... like this," I said glancing at my stomach.

Madam Pomfrey looked at me carefully before saying, "yes, only one other person has ever been pregnant while at school. Now," she said changing the topic, "the spell is rather simple and you will be able to do it yourself. What happens is..."

Madam Pomfrey continued to tell me all about the spell and taught me how to use it. It basically made my stomach disappear or become invisible, which was an extremely odd feeling after becoming so used to having something there. I moved my hand where my stomach would be and didn't feel a thing.

"That part of the spell was made in case of contact with another person," she said at my surprised look.

"Is that safe, for the baby?"

"Yes, though I recommend taking the spell of a few times during the day. Now, it's getting rather late, you should get back to your common room before curfew is up."

"Thank you," I said standing up and leaving her office. I made my way quickly back to the Gryffindor common room with my invisible stomach.

0o0o0

_Dear Teddy, _

_NEWT year is turning out to be rather difficult. The teachers wasted no time in handing out loads of homework after we arrived back to school. Madam Pomfrey taught me a spell which hides my stomach completely from other people. So far, it has worked rather well. She said that the spell has been used once before, which means that I'm not the first student to grace the halls of Hogwarts pregnant. _

_I talked to the head girl and found out that the first Hogsmeade weekend it scheduled for the second Saturday of October. It seems so far away! I can't believe I have to suffer a whole five more weeks without you. _

_The little one and I are doing well and send our love,_

_Victoire_

0o0o0

_Victoire,_

_Everything around here is rather boring. I don't know what I was thinking when I joined the ministry, every day is so repetitive. _

_I've been hanging out with Lily and Hugo a lot while not at work. Harry believes that it is good practice to watch kids. He keeps going through everything to do with children. Every little detail, even down to child birth. As much as the discussion scared me, I want you to know that I'm going to be by your side the entire time. _

_I can't wait to see you in a few weeks. Send my love to all of the cousins._

_Love,_

_Teddy_

**A/N: So, what did I tell you? I gave you fair warning though, so no attacking me with evil reviews!**

**The next chapter will have the Hogsmeade meeting... and then the story will soon approach the climax (or what I think is the climax) of the story. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, and I'm not making any profit (just check my wallet if you don't believe me). It all belongs to JKR.**

**A/N: Yay! Update!**

**I wanted to give a quick thanks to the anonymous reviewer, abi, who said that an improvement to this story would be... an update. So this one is for you! **

September quickly became October, and before I knew it, the first trip to Hogsmeade began to approach. I sat at a table in the library, surrounded by books, parchment and quills. I didn't notice when someone sat down at the table with me until they said, "Hi Victoire."

I looked up from my half-finished Transfiguration homework to see the face of James sitting in front of me.

"Hi," I said cautiously. "What do you need?"

"I, uhh, need your help," he answered while glancing around the library.

"James, I don't have time for pranks right now."

"No, it's not that. It's more serious." I raised an eyebrow and couldn't help but laugh at the thought of "James" and "serious" in the same sentence.

"It's not funny," James said while looking down at the table. I stopped laughing immediately and asked, "what's wrong?"

James sighed before asking, "you're good in potions, right?"

"Yeah," I answered a bit confused. "Fairly good at least."

"Right," he continued, "well, it seems that I got my dad's lousy potion skills, and Professor Linkson said that he recommends I get some help." I watched as James rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"You want me to tutor you?" I asked.

"Well, if you can. I know that you're busy with NEWTs this year."

"We can try and do something once a week," I said. "Would Thursdays work?"

"Yeah, I don't have quidditch practice then," he replied. I looked back down at my essay until James said, "speaking of quidditch, how come you're not playing this year?"

I sighed before answering, "it's my schedule, you know? NEWTs are keeping me busy and my studies are really important this year."

"Hmm, I guess I understand. It's just a shame that we lost you though," he said while standing up from the table. "I need to get going."

"Alright, I'll see you later," I said while giving my cousin a small smile, and watching as he left the library.

0o0o0

Standing in front of the mirror, I put on a white sweater and a pair of jeans. I smiled at the way the clothes fit me, as though my body wasn't changing. I brushed my hair and decided to leave it down, knowing that's how Teddy loves it.

"Well look at you," said Anne while coming into the dormitory. "Looks like you haven't changed a bit."

"I'll take that as a compliment," I said while smiling at her through the mirror.

"How far along are you now?" she asks as she flops onto her bed.

"I'm into my sixth month," I replied.

"Wow, so have you figured out what you're going to do when the baby is born?"

"No, Teddy and I haven't had time to discuss that yet. Hopefully we'll figure that out today," I replied while glancing down at my watch. "I should probably get going. I'm supposed to meet him in fifteen minutes."

"Alright," replied Anne, "have fun!"

"Thanks, are you going down to Hogsmeade?"

"Nah, I'm going to stay here and flirt with Justin," she replied.

"Good luck with that," I said while rolling my eyes.

I grabbed my bag and left the dormitory. While passing through the common room, I saw Albus and Rose sitting together and playing a game of chess. Both had inherited their fathers' skills, which is rather unfortunate for Albus.

"Victoire!" called Al, "could you possibly get us something from Honeydukes?" I smiled as Rose hit Albus on the arm.

"Sure," I replied while leaving the common room. I made my way through the castle, passing other students who were also on their way to Hogsmeade.

After being allowed out by Filch, I quickly went into the village and made my way in front of the Three Broomsticks. I saw Teddy sitting on a bench nearby and I pushed my way through the crowd of students in the street. As soon as Teddy saw me, he stood up off of the bench and began to walk towards me.

I threw my arms around him and kissed him, pouring in the emotions that had been kept in for the last six weeks. I felt him smiling against my mouth, and when I pulled away I saw him grinning.

"What?" I asked cautiously but smiling back.

"Nothing," he replied, "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too."

"Come on, let's go somewhere more private," he said while holding out his hand. I grabbed it and he began to lead me away from Hogsmeade.

"Where are we going?" I asked while looking around.

"Just to that little hill over there," he replied as we continued walking. We reached the hill and I saw a blanket and basket waiting there.

"We're having a picnic?" I asked smiling.

"Yeah, is that all right with you?"

"That sounds great," I replied, giving him a quick kiss and then sitting on the blanket. Teddy sat down too and began to open the basket.

"I don't know what you're in the mood for, so I brought a whole variety of foods."

He wasn't kidding. Teddy must have out an enlargement charm on the basket, for he pulled out so much food that wouldn't normally have fit in there. I took one of the sandwiches that he brought and began to eat it.

"How have you been feeling?" he asked.

"Alright, except the little bugger has been keeping me up at night."

"What do mean?"

"It likes to kick and move around a lot. It's rather annoying when I'm trying to sleep."

"What do you do during classes?" he asked me after taking a sip of water. "Doesn't that distract you?"

"No, I only feel movement when I don't have the charm on," I replied. "Do you want to see?"

"What?" he asked looking at me confused. I smiled before lifting up my shirt and grabbing my wand. I quietly muttered the reverse charm and my stomach instantly grew. I looked up at Teddy who's eyes had widened.

"Wow," he said.

"Yep," I replied looking down at my large stomach. "Oh great, here we go again," I muttered, feeling the baby beginning to move around. "Come here," I said to Teddy, motioning with my head for him to sit next to me.

He moved over so that he was close to me. I took his hand and placed it on my stomach. I waited for a moment, biting my lip until I saw Teddy's eyes widen even more and then his face break out into a smile.

"That's amazing," he said. I laughed a little as his hair turned to yellow. "What?" he asked.

"You're hair," I replied grinning.

"Oh," he said smiling back. "Sometimes I can't control it."

After we finished eating, we laid back onto the blanket comfortably. Gazing up at the clouds and laughing as they changed shapes. Teddy claimed to have seen a Hippogriff, but it looked more like a broom to me. I don't know what he was thinking...

"Have you thought about what we're going to do when the baby is born?" asked Teddy.

"I don't know," I replied earnestly. "McGonagall mentioned having a room prepared, but I don't know how I'd be able to watch a baby and go to classes."

"I'll be able to take a few weeks off from work, but I don't see how that will help us when you start summer term of school."

"I don't know," I said covering my face with my hands.

"Should we hire someone? You know, to watch the baby until school is over?"

"Where though? I don't think I would trust someone with my own newborn child. No offense to them."

"We'll think of something."

"Yeah, I hope so," I replied. "Do you know what time it is?"

"It's about 3:30," Teddy answered. "What time do you have to be back?"

"Four thirty, and I promised Al and Rose that I would get them something from Honeyduke's."

"Okay," said Teddy standing up. I stood up too and took out my wand.

"Wait," said Teddy while bending down. "You be good and don't give your mum any trouble," he whispered to my stomach. He gave it a quick kiss and stood up. I felt the baby give a little kick, and smiled at the exchange between father and child.

After shrinking my stomach, putting away all of the picnic supplies, and buying candy for Rose and Al, Teddy and I stood near the entrance to the Hogwarts grounds.

"I suppose this is it until the holidays," I said sadly.

"Yeah," replied Teddy. "Promise to write?"

"Of course." I gave him a long hug and kissed him softly.

"Don't worry, the next few months of school always go by quickly," he said.

"Yeah, I hope you're right," I said giving him one last smile before making my way back to the school.

**A/N: Well, there you go! A little reunion.**

**I'm really excited to write the next few chapters... so hopefully you'll see something soon.**

**HarryPotter149: your suggestion will definitely be coming into play soon! (I've got it all worked out for future chapters) **

**Just remember, you guys inspire me to write!**

**And please, let's try and get to a hundred reviews! That would make my day complete **

**Thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Still not mine : ( It's all JKR**

**A/N: WARNING: CLIFF- HANGER... because I'm that evil. Not as long as my other chapters... but I think that it's still satisfactory.**

As November slowly became December, I found my schedule becoming nearly unbearable. Seeing as it is the most important year in education, none of the professors are cutting any slack in homework.

"We're doing this to prepare you," said a stern Professor McGonagall to one of my classmates who "had the nerve" to question why we were being assigned a four-foot long essay.

My stress level has also been to the maximum lately. Anne constantly yells at me for being a bitch to everyone around.

On top of this, I am tutoring James in potions and now Al in transfiguration. I swear, I think Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny should pay me for the two nights a week I spend with their sons. Oh well, at least one day I'll be able to boast for being the reason my cousins are so "educated".

That is why I'm spending my lovely Thursday evening in the library with James and potions work. I proudly admit though, that he has improved his scores dramatically.

"I just don't get it though!" says James while throwing his quill down in front of him. "Does it really make a difference if I stir clockwise or counter-clockwise?"

"Yes," I reply patiently, "every little movement is going to greatly affect the potion. It's because of the magical properties."

"That's so stupid," says James while picking up his quill again and writing a note on his parchment.

"I'm sorry, I don't make the rules." I shift in my seat, after feeling a slight pain in my lower back.

"So then, that's why it matters what order you add all of the ingredients? Because it will affect the magic?"

I sighed at my third-year cousin. All of this is the basics of potion making. How on earth did he make it this far? "Think of it like... cooking."

"Cooking?" asks James cautiously.

"Yes, cooking. You have cooked before, right?"

James glances around, as if to make sure that no one is listening. "Maybe a few times," he says quietly.

"Why are you whispering?" I ask smiling.

"Shush, that's not something a bloke wants overheard."

"You know, girls love boys who cook for them."

"What?" asks James surprised.

"Didn't you ever hear how your dad proposed to your mum?" James shook his head. "Well, he made her this beautiful dinner at Grimmauld Place after one of her quidditch games."

"So that's the way to propose then? I'll have to remember that."

"James, that's not 'the way' to propose to a girl. As long as the time is right and you love each other."

"Wait, why are we talking about this? I'm thirteen for Merlin's sake," says James exasperated.

"You're right, sorry," glancing back down at the potion's work that was in front of me.

"So, what way do you want Teddy to propose to you?"

"What?!" I ask, snapping my head back up to look at James.

He smiles mischievously before saying, "I saw you two at the train station and then again in Hogsmeade."

"James," I say slowly, as if daring him to continue.

"Fine, just make sure that I'm best man at your wedding," he says while looking back at his parchment.

I glance down at the ring on my hand, that is invisible to everyone around me, and begin to twirl it around with my other hand. I smile but it soon fades away at at the pain that I feel again in my back. I look at my watch, eager to get out of the library.

"It's 8:45," I announce as I stand up and begin to put my books into my bag.

"Alright," says James while standing up and stretching. I hear a group of girls giggle from a corner of the library, and look up to see James give them a smile before packing his bag. I roll my eyes and mutter, "flirt."

We both exit the library, James giving a small wave to the group of girls sitting in the corner, who begin to giggle again.

"Uhh, what's the shortest way back to the common room?" I ask as I feel the pain return, this time much worse than before and not in my back, rather my abdomen.

"This way," says James pointing left. We begin to walk in silence and I can't help but feel as though the pain is increasing. James leads us through a small corridor that will eventually lead to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

It is then that I double over, a hand on my abdomen and let out a cry.

"Victoire!" says James coming next to me. I sit down on the ground and fish for my wand in my robes.

"Something is wrong," I mutter while I feel beads of sweat gather on my face.

"You look clammy," says James looking concerned. I find my wand and pull it out, muttering the counter-charm that allows my stomach to fully return.

"Holy shite!" says James his eyes widening. I ignore him and put my hands on my stomach.

"Stop," I mutter, "please stop!" I cry desperately, only to find the pain return. "Oh god," I sob.

"V-Victoire," says James slowly, "I don't know much about girls, but you're bleeding."

I begin to feel light-headed and manage to say, "find help. Fast!" I barely see James nod and hear his footsteps leave me.

"Help!" I hear him cry out, though his voice sounds far away. That was the last thing I heard before falling into darkness.

**A/N: I know, I know... cliff hanger! How could I? **

**So, I have no experience at all with pregnancy... rather humorous that I'm writing this then... right? I looked up signs of preterm labor, but if I screwed something up, let me know. **

**I'll try and get something up soon... but It's gonna be a couple of days. You've been warned! I can't believe I just updated this story in a few hours... I must really be desperate to break 100 reviews... hint hint. **

**Thanks for your support through this story!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I'm not JKR**

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this!**

Slowly opening my eyes, I glanced around at my surroundings. The white walls, the tan curtains, the linoleum tiles and the bed I was laying in, could only mean that I'm in St. Mungo's. I looked down at my hand and saw Teddy, who was fast asleep, clutching it. Cautiously, I lifted the blanket that was around me and looked at my stomach. I placed my hand on it, nearly begging the baby to move if they were there. After what seemed like minutes, I let out a sob and let my hand fall limply at my side. Tears began to fall from my eyes, and I wiped them away feverishly as Teddy began to stir. I bit my lip and waited as he rubbed his eyes before looking at me.

"Victoire!" he said before hugging me. I closed my eyes and felt myself begin to slowly cry again.

"Are you okay?" he asked pulling away to look at me.

"I'm f-fine," I replied shakily, though I still saw the concern in his eyes.

I heard someone clear their throat and I turned to the person in the doorway.

"Hello Miss Weasley, I'm Healer Drewsten," said a young woman while entering the room. I gave her a sad smile and muttered, "hello."

"How are you feeling?" she asked while coming next to me and taking her wand out. I watched as she placed it on my arm and waited a moment, before pulling it away and writing something on a chart.

"I'm okay. What happened?" I asked, afraid to ask.

"You went into preterm labor. I take it you were stressed at school?"

"Uhh, just a bit," I replied.

"Yes, that had a slight role in it. Unfortunately," she began as I let out a sob, "there was nothing we could do to keep the baby in the uterus any longer. You lost too much blood at that point. The baby is with Healers right now, but you will be able to see her very shortly. If you have any questions for me, let me know," she finished giving me a small smile and leaving the room.

I looked over at Teddy, who looked exhausted, and was still grasping my hand.

"She's okay?" I asked. "The baby is okay?"

"Yeah, she's okay," he replied, offering me a smile. I let out a sigh and let my head fall back into the pillows.

"I thought... I thought," I began closing my eyes.

"Shh," said Teddy soothingly. "Everything's all right. The baby is okay. She's tiny, but beautiful."

"You saw her?" I asked opening my eyes.

"Yeah, I was there. McGonagall came and got me from work immediately. The Healers didn't want to let me in at first, but because you were slipping in and out of consciousness, they allowed me in. I think a part of it had to do with the fact that Harry showed up as we were arguing."

"Mum and dad! Are they here?"

"Yeah," Teddy replied, "they went to go get some tea though. It was a long night for them." I glanced out of the window and saw the sun shining brightly.

"What time is it now?"

Teddy glanced down at his watch, "nearly two."

Suddenly, the door opened and a Healer brought in a cart holding a baby, my daughter, in it.

"Would you like to hold her?" asked the Healer. I nodded slowly while biting my lip. The healer picked her up from the cart and carried her over to me, placing her in my arms.

"You've got her?" she asked, almost afraid that because of my age I would drop the baby.

"Yeah," I replied while looking at my daughter, "I have many cousins." That answer seemed to please the Healer, for she left the room.

"She's beautiful," I said smiling down at my daughter's face. I still marvel at how tiny and precious babies are, especially the one in my arms.

"Yeah, she is," replied Teddy. I swallowed slowly and couldn't help but smile at Teddy.

"We have to name her," I said looking back down. "We never even discussed names." I suddenly frowned, "Teddy, we never even thought of what we're going to do. We're not even ready yet! We don't have anything! Bottles, clothes, nappies, a _bed_!"

"Vic! Shh," he said placing a hand on my arm. He looked down at our daughter who was starting to whimper. "It's okay, I've already got a lot of that worked out."

"What?"

"Well, I kind of went shopping with Ginny and your mum a few weeks ago," he said somewhat embarrassed. "I knew that there was no way you would be able to get anything."

"That's, that's good then," I said, very much relieved. I looked back down at our daughter who had calmed down. "What about Nymphadora?"

"No," said Teddy automatically.

"Why?" I asked frowning.

"Harry told me that my mum _hated_ her name. As nice as it would be to name our daughter after my Mum, I don't think my mum would have wanted our daughter to suffer."

"Alright, then how about for her middle name?"

Teddy sat quietly for a moment, "okay, that sounds good."

"Now, for her first name."

"Well," said Teddy slowly, "I've kind of been thinking about that."

"Go on," I said smiling, "let's have it."

"You know, now that I think about it..."

"_Teddy_! Please, tell me!"

"Fine, but please, don't make fun of me," he said. I gave him a little nod for him to continue. He sighed before saying, "Elita."

I closed my eyes, replaying the name in my head, before opening my eyes and looking down at our daughter. "Elita," I said softly. To my surprise, she opened her eyes and let out a whimper. "Elita," I repeated, this time smiling.

I looked back up at Teddy who sat anxiously. "I love it," I told him.

"Really? You don't think it's too... different?"

"Different? Please, my name means _victory_," I countered. "Besides, different is good."

"Yeah, and we could always call her Elle or Ella for short." I nodded with a smile.

"Elita Nymphadora Lupin," I said proudly. "Though, I must ask, where did you get the name Elita?"

"Well, don't laugh," said Teddy looking at me, "I was reading a baby names book. I was considering what this baby would mean for us, and I found the name Elita. It's french for 'special one'," he finished.

"She definitely is that," I said beaming at her. "Though," I said slightly frowning, "I'm disappointed that she isn't a metamorphosis like you. My mum had said that your hair had changed color just hours after you were born."

"Nah, you should be pleased. The whole trait has caused me some trouble of the years."

"Like what?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Let's just say, it got me out of detention a few times."

"Tsk tsk, no wonder they made you a head boy. It always did seem like you were a little too _perfect_."

"Hey, I resent that!" Teddy said smiling, "I was fairly good during my days at Hogwarts."

"Victoire!" said my mum coming into the room. "You're awake! Oh, we were so worried about you. Is zis her?" she asked smiling as she and my dad came into the room.

"Yeah," I said smiling. "Would you like to hold her, your grand daughter?"

"Urgh, don't say that, it makes me feel so... _old_," said my dad pretending to shiver as my mum gently picked up my daughter out of my arms.

"Have you decided what to name her?"

"Yeah," I said while grasping Teddy's hand and motioning for him to tell them.

"We've decided to name her Elita Nymphadora Lupin," Teddy said proudly.

"Oh, zat iz beautiful," said my mother. "Bonjour Elita," she said softly looking down at the baby in her arms.

"Lupin?" asked my dad. "You're not going with Weasley-Lupin?"

"Well, dad, I kind of failed to mention this before," I said biting my lip, "but now seems like a good time. Uhh, Teddy and I are engaged."

"What!" said my mother looking up from Elita. "When! Why didn't you tell us!"

"We were just waiting for the right time. It happened right before school began, and I didn't really want to send it in a letter."

"Well, aren't you two just full of surprises," said my dad sarcastically.

"Oh, _Bill_," said my mum, "Congratulations, zis is wonderful news! Though, I do wish you told us sooner."

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"Molly is going to be thrilled! Another wedding to help plan..."

"And she wonders why we didn't tell them," I muttered. Teddy started to laugh, but quickly turned it into a cough.

"Hello, everyone," said Healer Drewsten coming into the room. "I'm sorry, but I'm going to need a little while with Miss Weasley. It's time for the baby to eat."

"Alright," said my mother handing Elita back to me. "We'll be back later," she said kissing me on both cheeks. My dad came forward and hugged me while saying, "good bye."

Teddy began to walk towards the door but Healer Drewsten said, "wait a second, where are you going daddy?"

Teddy turned around slowly looking confused. "What? I was just going..."

"You can stay, this is rather important. Especially when the baby begins to bottle feed."

Teddy's hair flashed to red and he mumbled, "yeah, alright," before coming back and sitting in the chair next to me.

"What's wrong Teddy?" I asked, pretending to look confused. "It's not like you've never seen my -"

"Yeah, yeah. Okay," Teddy mumbled.

"Now, this isn't very complicated..." began Healer Drewsten

0o0o0

As I slowly woke up, I felt someone lightly brushing the hair of my forehead. My eyes slowly fluttered open, and I was greeted with the sight of Aunt Ginny sitting in front of me. I looked at her face and saw her cheeks tear-stained.

"Hi," she said quietly. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay," I said shifting slightly onto my side.

"That's good," she said.

We sat in silence for a while until I asked, "are you alright?"

"Yeah," she said, letting out a shaky sigh. "I'm fine."

She glanced at the door as we sat in silence again.

"It was you, wasn't it."

"Pardon?" she asked looking confused.

"It all fits," I said slowly. "You understanding, Madam Pomfrey already knowing the charm, you telling me to tell my dad, 'remember Aunt Ginny.' It all fits."

Aunt Ginny closed her eyes and let a tear fall down her cheek. "I knew you were a smart girl," she said, opening her eyes.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked, "sometimes it's the best way."

Aunt Ginny sighed before beginning. "It was a few weeks after the Final Battle. Everyone was in high spirits and Harry and I had just gotten back together. He didn't pressure me or anything, we both mutually wanted it. It was probably because we missed each other so much, though, I'm not quite sure. Well, I found out that I was pregnant a few weeks lately, and to be honest, I was scared as shite. I hid from my parents and I even pushed Harry away.

"Then, I rejoined the quidditch team during my last year of Hogwarts. At this point, I was three months pregnant, and still hiding it rather well. I think that Hermione was suspicious, but she never said anything. It happened during the game against Slytherin, a particularly foul game. I think many of the players were still angry of the outcome of the war. What better way to take it out on people than in quidditch?" she said sarcastically.

"Well, as you can imagine, I got a injured during the game," she gave me a small smile before asking, "sound familiar? I took a bludger right to my upper stomach. Next thing I remember, I was waking up in the hospital wing to a distraught Madam Pomfrey and an _extremely_ angry Weasley family. Harry took it the worst. It took him a month to finally talk to me again. They didn't think I would be able to have a child at all after that. After school, I continued to play quidditch, professionally for four years. Harry and I got married during this time and I, miraculously, found out that I was pregnant with James. A year and a few months after having James, I found out that I was pregnant with Albus, and then Lily."

I sat quiet through the entire thing and simply whispered, "wow," after she finished. Aunt Ginny nodded, "yeah, it was a rather lousy situation if I do say so myself." I sat up from my cot and hugged my aunt tightly, not letting go for what felt like minutes.

"I saw Elita," she said as we pulled away. "That's a beautiful name for a beautiful girl."

"Thanks," I said smiling softly, "Teddy came up with it."

"You have quite a catch there," she said grinning.

"Yeah, I do," I replied. "I definitely do."

**A/N: WOW! I didn't leave you all hanging forever!**

**FYI: I like to believe that Harry, Hermione, and (maybe) Ron went back to Hogwarts to get there NEWTs... but you can interpret it however you want to. I can't recall if JKR ever said anything about that...**

**Info on the name Elita:**

**As I mentioned, it can be considered a french name meaning "special one". But what is **_**really **_** interesting, is that Elita is also a Latin name meaning "chosen one". (Haha, get it? "Chosen one"... yeah, I thought that was a pretty cool connection to HP if I do say so myself).**

**Hopefully I won't get any flames on the name choice... I know that many people have been anxious to hear what I had chosen. **

**Let me know what you think for this extremely long chapter! I seriously think that it's my longest yet! **

**Thank you to all of my reviewers! You guys are AMAZING**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I'm not JKR and don't own anything... insert sad face that never works...**

**A/N: Sorry this took so long, after I said I was going to have it up two weeks ago!**

**In Fleurs speech, if you see " 'ow or 'is" ... it means "how or his".**

**If you see "zat or zinks" it means "that or thinks".**

" 'ello Victoire," said my mum coming into my St. Mungo's room. " 'ow are you feeling?" she asked taking the chair next to the bed and sitting in it.

"Good," I said giving her a small smile, "but I'm ready to get out of this place."

"Oh, shush! You 'ave only been in 'ere for two days. One more 'our will not kill you."

"Fine," I muttered, tired of being stuck in the same room with nothing to do but read _Witch Weekly_. The magazine bothers me at times though. Who wants to read about their Uncle being a, "dreamy green-eyed wizard"? I mean, it's bad enough that I'm related to that "dreamy wizard", but his ripe old age of thirty-six and the fact that he is married and has three children should also be taken into account.

"I actually wanted to speak with you about where you are going to go tomorrow," said my mum pulling me from my thoughts.

"Oh," I said frowning, "I didn't really think about it too much."

"Well, you are welcome to come 'ome with your father and I, but Teddy said that 'e zinks it will be better for you to stay with 'im in 'is flat."

I sat for a moment before deciding, "I guess I'll stay with Teddy. We won't get to see each other much after I go back to school."

My mother smiled, "okay, but zat brings us to our next discussion."

"What?" I asked confused.

" 'old on," she said standing up and smiling. She left the room for a moment while I waited for her return patiently, or as patiently as I could manage. She came back a minute later with Professor McGonagall.

"Oh!" I exclaimed, surpised to see the Headmistress in St. Mungo's. "Hello," I said politely.

"Hello Miss Weasley," she returned. "I'm here to discuss what we are going to do about you finishing your education." I bit my lip and nodded.

"As I mentioned a while before," she continued, "Madam Pomfrey and I have had a room designed specially for you and is similar to the Heads' Dormitories. We decided that it would be best to allow you a private dormitory while you're... recovering," she finished.

"But what about Elita?" I asked. "I can't quite watch her during classes."

Professor McGonagall gave my mother a look, and my mum stepped forward, "your father and I," she started, "are willing to watch 'er while you are in school. Your education is very important to us. Teddy would obviously be welcome to come over anytime, but we know that he would be unable to watch 'er with 'is new job."

"That... that makes sense," I said slowly.

"Victoire," said Professor McGonagall, startling me with the use of my first name, "I will also be allowing you to travel home for a few hours every Saturday, so that you can spend time with Elita and Teddy."

"Really?" I asked surprised. "But how..."

"Madam Pomfrey and I were able to get a connection from the fireplace in your new dormitory to Shell Cottage. The connection will always be open, but I trust you not to use it unless it is a Saturday, an emergency, or for communication."

I let out a sigh and smiled, "thank you so much. It really means a lot to me."

She gave me a small smile in return and said, "I also brought along a visitor with me. If you don't mind, I would like to send him in."

I gave her a quizzical look but nodded, watching as she and my mother left the room. I sat, wondering who could possibly be here, when a somewhat short boy with dark hair walked through the doorway.

"James!" I cried smiling.

"Hey," he said coming over and giving me a hug. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm good," I replied, "how are you?"

"Oh I'm fine," he said, grabbing the abandoned chair and smiling.

"So how did you manage to persuade Professor McGonagall into letting you come?"

"Oh Minny?" he asked.

"James!" I replied shocked. "Don't call her that!"

"Fine, sorry, _Professor McGonagall_?" he corrected. I nodded and he continued, "well, it didn't take any persuasion at all. She came and found me after breakfast; asked if I wanted to come and see you. You know, check on the charity case I helped in..."

"Oh ha ha," I replied dryly. "I see that you're as comedic as ever."

"Yes, but you wouldn't have me any other way, would you?" he asked smiling. I rolled my eyes as he asked, "so how's the baby?"

"Oh, Elita? She's good," I replied.

"_Another _girl in the family?" he asked looking disgusted. "I mean, there's already Rose, and Isabelle, and Lily, and Albus..."

I shook my head but smiled at my cousin's remark before replying, "yes _another _girl."

"All right, fine," he said sighing, "I guess it's better than a blast-ended skrewt or something. I do have to ask you something though, is she Teddy's daughter?" he asked, switching the conversation from light humour to seriousness suddenly.

"Yes, of course!" I replied.

"Good. Then, I can still be best man, right?"

"Oh I don't know," I said sighing dramatically, "you'll have to take that one up with Teddy."

"What?!" he asked surprised. "You two have talked about getting married?!"

I rose my left hand and showed him the ring that was sitting on my fourth finger. After meeting our daughter for the first time, Teddy and I agreed that there was no need to hide the ring anymore; people would soon know anyway.

"Wow," he said, "first a baby now marriage?" he asked smiling.

"Yeah, I was never really one to follow the rules," I replied grinning.

"Miss Weasley?" said a Healer popping her head into the room. "Would you like me to bring you Elita?"

I glanced at James before replying, "yeah, that would be great," with a smile.

"Want to see your cousin, or would it be second cousin?" I asked frowning.

He shrugged before replying, "I don't know, but sure."

In a matter of seconds, a Healer brought in a cart. She wheeled it over near my bedside, gave James and I a small smile, then left the room.

I slowly climbed out of my bed and went over to the side of the cart. I looked down at Elita as she began to slowly open her eyes, look around, and then begin to cry.

"There, there," I whispered while picking up my daughter. I rocked her softly until she settled down peacefully. I looked back up at James and saw a small smile on his face.

"Would you like to hold her?" I asked him.

"What?" he asked shocked, "no, no, it's okay. The last time I held a baby was when Lily was one, and we both know that that was ages ago."

"It's okay," I said walking to him, "I'll be right here."

"Uhh, alright," he said slowly. I gently slipped my daughter into James' arms, instructing him to make sure he supported her head.

"You know, you really scared the shite out of me," whispered James glancing back up at me.

I didn't feel it necessary to reprimand him of his language but instead I said, "I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to scare you."

"It's all right, it all worked out well in the end, right?"

I watched as Elita opened her eyes and looked up at James. Her brown eyes stared intently at him, and then suddenly her small amount of light golden hair turned to black.

I gasped and looked at Elita in shock.

"Wow, she's a metamorphagus?" asked James excitedly.

"No..." I said slowly while frowning. "She's... she's not."

James glanced back at me, and at seeing the shock on my face he looked rather confused.

"She's never done that before?" he asked.

"No," I replied, still in shock.

"Mr. Potter?" said a voice from the doorway, I turned around to see Professor McGonagall standing there. "Are you almost ready... oh! Is this Elita?" she asked coming into the room while my mum followed.

"Uhh, yeah," I replied. I turned back to glance at my daughter, who's hair was still black.

"That's very interesting," said Professor McGonagall, "I had thought that Teddy's natural hair color was a light brown, not black."

"Black!" shrieked my mum coming forward instantly. "What... what happened?"

"I don't know," I replied, "I just handed her over to James, she took one look at him, and then her hair changed color!"

"So she's a metamorphagus?" said Professor McGonagall.

"Iz zat normal?" asked my mum. "She did not show anything before now."

"I'm not quite sure when the trait develops," replied Professor McGonagall. "I suppose that it really depends on the person."

"But Professor McGonagall," said James who was still holding Elita, who was beginning to fall asleep in his arms, "How come she changed her hair to look like mine? I thought that you had mentioned in class once, that metamorphagus' don't have any control over their powers until they're older."

"I... I suppose you have a point," said Professor McGonagall.

"Is, is something wrong with her then?" I asked in concern.

"No," replied my mother, "nothing is wrong with your beautiful baby."

"Hey Victoire," said a voice coming into the room. I was pulled from my concerns as Teddy walked inside. "Oh, hello Professor, Fleur," he greeted politely, "James?" he added surprised.

"We just came for a short visit," replied Professor McGonagall.

"Well I'm sorry for interrupting," said Teddy. "I just wanted to come and check on my beautiful fiance and daughter," he added smiling.

"Yes, well, why don't you go see said beautiful daughter," I replied, pushing him forward to James and Elita.

"Why? What's..." but Teddy broke off and widened his eyes as he glanced into our daughter's face.

**A/N: Yay! An update! And a little cliff hanger. That just means that I'm going to update soon though...**

**so please don't send me a million reviews saying "update soon"... I'm going to! **

**Want to hear something weird? Both this story and my other story, **_**Dance Lessons**_**, have 142 reviews right now. Such an odd random number for both of them... hopefully that'll change for this story though!**

**Just a thanks out to my reviewers and everyone who put this story on their favourites/ story alerts. You guys are great!**

**Yes, I made James' hair black, because all though DH said that he doesn't look like Harry... I can't picture "James" as a red-head. I guess that's because I always think of his namesake. Oh well, if it seriously bugs you... I'm sorry, let me know. **

**One major question I got quite a lot:**

Did Ginny lose the baby?

**The answer is yes, because mathematically, the ages wouldn't add up. I didn't quite make this very clear in the last chapter, so I'm sorry for the confusion!**

**And now... drum roll please... I'm going to respond to an anonymous flame that ****bothered me:**

The only thing I don't understand is if Fleur is French, why doesn't Victoire  
know what 'Elita' means, if it's French? I honestly believe that Fleur  
would've taught her daughters French, if only for the sole purpose of annoying  
Bill. I think that Fleur's children would be able to speak fluent English and  
French because Fleur's family would speak French primarily and she herself  
speaks it often.

And Victoire referred to Harry as 'Dad'. 

**Okay, first off: I agree that Fleur would share her knowledge of French with her children. It's one of the things that makes Fleur... Fleur, for lack of better terms. But, that doesn't mean that Victoire would know what the name Elita means. If I were to throw any English name at someone, like Elizabeth, Samantha, Diane, Margaret... could you honestly tell me the meanings of those names? English is your first language, is it not? Just because you speak a language, doesn't mean that you know every little word, let alone meanings of names.**

**Wow, I feel like a complete "meanie butt", but I had to get it out of my system**

**Alright, and if anyone else spotted the referring of Harry as "Dad", can you please let me know? That's a MAJOR mistake that I wouldn't want it in the story, yet I couldn't quite locate it when I went back and reread the entire thing.**

**Thanks for sticking with me through that, and cross your fingers for an update soon! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Let's face it, I'm not JKR and I'm definitely not making money off of this story, otherwise my bank account would be nice and full right now.**

**A/N: I am sooooooooooo sorry! Please don't kill me, things have been rather crazy for me right now. **

**I want to thank everyone for their amazing reviews. A lot of them made me smile and were very warm- hearted. I went back and re-read them all yesterday, and was truly inspired to get an update up. **

**This chapter isn't my best work, but it does focus on Teddy and Victoire... something the last few chapters haven't quite had very much. **

**Well, hopefully you all enjoy it!**

0o0o0

_"Yes, well, why don't you go see said beautiful daughter," I replied, pushing him forward to James and Elita._

_"Why? What's..." but Teddy broke off and widened his eyes as he glanced into our daughter's face._

I waited as patiently as I could manage while Teddy stood in shock. I soon let out a sigh and began to lightly tap my foot.

"I don't..." began Teddy, "but how?" he asked breaking his gaze away from Elita's now black hair and looking at me in confusion.

I bit my lip and shrugged in response. Elita soon let out a cry and James looked up at me frantically.

"What did I do?" he asked nervously.

"Nothing," I replied lifting her from James' arms. "She probably is just getting a little fussy. It may be time for her to eat," I said glancing at a clock in the room.

"Urgh," said James standing up, "I remember mum doing that with Lily, and no offense, but you're my cousin and I don't feel like watching this little scene."

I rolled my eyes before turning to Teddy. "Can you take her for a minute?"

"Yeah, sure," he replied, taking her from my arms. As soon as I transferred Elita, her hair turned a light blue to match her father's.

"Professor," said Teddy, "do you have an ideas? I mean this is extremely sudden. Gram, or Andromeda, said that my hair was turning colors only a few hours after I was born."

"I'm sorry Teddy, I'm not quite sure. Maybe you should talk to Andromeda, she does have the best experience in raising Metamorphagus children. James, you and I do need to get back to the school," said Professor McGonagall addressing my younger cousin.

"Alright," he said stepping forward and giving me a hug. "Take care of yourself. I'll see you over the holidays." I nodded, a bit surprised at my cousin's affection.

"Congratulations mate," said James, shaking Teddy's hand.

"Thanks," replied Teddy smiling. James leaned forward and gave Elita a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Well, goodbye Teddy and Victoire," said Professor McGonagall. "I'll see you after the winter holidays," she said addressing me. I nodded and she said, "Congratulations," before leaving the room with James.

I looked over at Teddy and sighed, watching him look down at Elita with a smile on his face. Glancing over at my mum who was still in the room, I said, "you're awfully quiet mum."

"Yes, I was zinking," she replied while smiling at me. "I do need to get 'ome soon. Do you need 'elp moving your stuff to zee flat?"

"No, there really isn't much," I answered.

"Alright. Let me know if you need anyt'ing, oui?"

"Oui," I replied smiling. I watched as she left the room, leaving just Teddy, Elita, and I.

"Should we go back to the flat or do you want to feed her here?" asked Teddy.

"Why don't we go. She can wait a little bit and she seems content. I'm absolutely sick of being here."

"Okay," said Teddy. "How do you want to do this?"

"I'll just carry my bag, you can carry Elita."

"Alright," said Teddy.He began bundling Elita in warm clothes because of the cold, winter weather. We both managed to leave the room and we were greeted with a few Healers on our way out who smiled and said their congratulations.

"Wait, how are we getting to the flat?" I asked him. "Flooing isn't good."

"Well," said Teddy. "I don't leave very far from here, so why don't we take a cab?"

"A cab?" I asked him.

"They're these muggle things. It's basically a car, but they transport people for money."

"Do you have muggle money?"

"Yeah, I always carry a little around."

"Well, aren't you prepared," I said smiling at him while we took an elevator to the lobby. As Teddy and I walked through the lobby, I couldn't help but feel many eyes on us. Self consciously, I hoisted the bag that I was carrying up onto my shoulder and folded my arms around me. I glanced at Teddy, who didn't seem fazed by the attention.

"We're going to get this a lot," Teddy mumbled as I opened the door for him.

"Yeah," I sighed, "I suppose you're right."

When we got outside, there were no cars in sight. I looked at Teddy and raised an eyebrow, as if asking him 'what now?'.

"We'll have to walk one block over. There's a main road there," said Teddy, leading us over. I nodded before we began to walk in comfortable silence. The walk wasn't long at all, but I was still extremely tired and felt myself yawning.

"Are you okay?" asked Teddy.

"Yeah," I mumbled, "just a bit sleepy. My energy hasn't been very high."

"Well, if you think it's low now, just wait. By the end of the week your going to be exhausted."

"Thanks," I replied sarcastically. "But I'll have you note that I'm not the only one who will be feeling exhausted. You'll be going down with me."

"Whatever you say love," he replied with a smile.

"Wait," I said while I stopped walking. "Don't we need something to put Elita in while we're in the cab?"

"Oh, you're right," said Teddy, handing our daughter over to me. He pulled out his wand and stood thinking for a minute before conjuring a carrier of some sort.

"What's that?" I asked him.

"Car seat," he replied, "muggles use them in cars all the time. Didn't you take muggle studies?" he asked me. I shook my head and we continued to walk, Teddy carrying the 'car seat' and me carrying the bag over my shoulder and Elita.

We soon reached the main road that Teddy was talking about, and sure enough, there were a few cars with signs and rates on them.

"We'll just take this one," said Teddy, walking toward the nearest cab.

"Hello," said the driver as Teddy and I climbed in. "Where are you off to?"

"92 Tabard Street," Teddy replied while fastening Elita into the car seat. It's actually quite fascinated what muggles think of.

We were soon off driving when the cab driver said, "you know, it is awfully sweet to see a couple of teens take their baby sister out for the day."

"We're not siblings," said Teddy quickly glancing at me.

"Oh," said the driver in surprise, "sorry... I just assumed."

"The baby is my sister," I said cutting in. Teddy gave me an incredulous look while I shrugged.

"This is it on the left," Teddy said quietly. The driver pulled over and Teddy handed him over some money, while I unfastened the carrier. Teddy picked it up by the handle, with Elita in it, and walked out of the car.

"Have a great day," said the cab driver.

"Thanks," I replied, offering him a small smile and leaving the car. I watched the driver leave before asking Teddy, "did that whole exchange really bother you that much?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, brows furrowing.

"I don't know, you just seemed kind of... snappish. The driver really didn't know any better. I mean, we really are extremely young to have a baby." Teddy broke his gaze away from me as Elita began to fuss.

"Let's get inside," he mumbled. He led us up a set of stairs and into his flat. It's a rather spacious flat, with many windows that must offer warm sunlight in the spring and summer. The walls are painted a delicate shade of green and carpeting is laid across the floors.

"It's not much," Teddy said while shutting the door, "but it's cozy. Over here is the kitchen," he said while we walked through an archway into a small kitchen that is about the size of the bathroom in Shell Cottage. "And then over here are the two bedrooms and the bathroom," he said leading us through a small hallway. He showed me the bedrooms, both with comfortable queen beds, though one was a guest room and the other clearly his room.

"It's up to you which room you stay in," he said rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you could stay in the guest room or you could stay in my room," he answered while his hair turned faintly pink.

"If you don't mind," I began hesitantly, "I would like to stay with you. I mean unless..."

"No no, it's fine," he said quickly while his hair settled back into it's turquoise color. "I don't mind at all," he said. "Elita should probably stay with us too though."

"Alright, that sounds fine," I said while walking into the bedroom and dropping my bag onto the floor. I looked around the room and saw a crib in the corner. I went over to it and ran my hand over the familiar wood.

"You're dad dropped it off the other day," Teddy said quietly.

"It's only fitting that our daughter gets to use my old crib," I mumbled. "Oh," I remembered, "that reminds me, I'll have to go back to Shell Cottage in order to get some more clothes. I really won't have enough to last me."

"Already taken care of," said Teddy. "You're dad dropped off a bag of clothes for you too."

"Oh, where are they?"

"He put them in the guest room," said Teddy with a small smile.

"Oh please," I smirked, "does he honestly think that's where I would be staying."

"Well, I think he would like to believe that," he replied. Suddenly Elita let out a loud cry.

"She's probably quite hungry right now," I muttered while walking over to her car seat that she was still laying in.

"Do you, uhh, want something to drink?" asked Teddy as I went and sat on the bed.

"I'll have a water, thanks," I answered while un-buttoning a few buttons of my top. Teddy quickly left the room and made a long effort of getting us drinks.

By the time he came back, Elita was nearly done. Teddy handed me my water while I mumbled a "thanks", and then he made another effort of searching for a book on a small bookshelf in the corner of the room.

"Teddy, we're done," I sighed while buttoning my shirt up and beginning to burp Elita.

"What?" he asked turning around, "oh, okay." He looked through the bookshelf once more before finding what he was looking for all along and coming back to lie on the bed. I placed Elita in my old crib and went back to the bed.

"Teddy," I said, pulling his attention away from his book.

"Hmm?" he asked.

"If it really disgusts you, then I can just breast-feed in the guest room."

"What? Is that what you think?" he asked looking at me incredulously.

"What do you mean?"

"Come here," he mumbled, holding out his arm so that I could snuggle into his side. "Honestly it doesn't disgust me one bit."

"It doesn't?" I asked surprised. "Then how come you end up leaving the room? Even in St. Mungo's you ended up leaving."

He sighed, "Truth?" he asked.

"Mhmm," I replied.

"Cause it's a bloody turn-on," he mumbled while kissing my forehead and turning back to his book.

"Oh," I smirked, "poor Teddy." I buried my head into his side and fell into a light sleep.

0o0o0

**A/N: Once again, sincere apologies for the long wait! I've been rather busy and I do have another story that needed updating. **

**Hopefully you all enjoyed this, even though it really wasn't that great... definitely not my best work, but oh well. **

**This is definitely not the end of the story, and in truth, I'm still debating on how much more I should add. I could end it with two or three more chapter, epilogue included... or I could draw it out a bit longer. **

**Thank you everyone for their support on this story!**


	15. Chpt 15: Christmas Part I

**Disclaimer: I'm not making any profit whatsoever and I'm clearly not JKR**

**A/N: I give you all permission to call me any name you want to! I feel as though I truly deserve it at this point! This update is clearly way over due… I'm extremely sorry! **

**The one good bit of news is, I finally have Microsoft word on my laptop, so hopefully you'll see less spelling mistakes and what not! **

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

A loud cry echoed off the walls in the bedroom, waking me from my comfortable sleep. I groaned and shifted in the bed so that I was facing Teddy.

"It's your turn," I mumbled.

"No," he muttered. "It was my turn last night," he said turning his back to me.

"Teddy!" I whined, "All you have to do is climb out of the bed, pick her up, and give her to me. I'm the one that has to stay awake with a baby attached to my boob!"

"But it's too cold," he mumbled. I shoved him in the back until he sighed and said, "fine, fine, fine."

I smiled to myself as I watched him climb out of the bed and move to Elita's crib.

"Hi baby girl," he said softly while picking her up and quieting her cries. He cradled her for a moment before walking back to the bed and letting me lift her from his arms.

"Thank you," I said as sweetly as I could manage for three in the morning.

"Mhmm," he said while driving back under the warm blankets.

As Elita lay in my arms eating, I couldn't help but smile down at her. She is the most beautiful baby I have ever seen. Then again, I think every mother thinks the same thing. It's just the thought that she is something that Teddy and I made that makes her so beautiful. God, she's also made me sound so ridiculously emotional too.

After she finished eating, she looked up at me with wide, content eyes. I gently placed her against my shoulder and began to gently pat her back. It is quite the humourous event, listening to little Elita burp.

I placed her back in my arms after achieving a burp and made my way back to the crib, not wanting to disturb Teddy again. Placing her down, I softly kissed her head before quickly getting back into the warm, inviting bed.

I instantly went under the covers and snuggled up against Teddy's back for extra warmth. While placing my arm over him, I quietly said, "Happy Christmas Teddy." Teddy grabbed my hand and gently kissed my wrist.

"Happy Christmas Victoire," he replied.

0o0o0

The sunlight entered the bedroom, filling the room with warmth. I rubbed my eyes at hearing Elita's soft cry from her crib.

" 'M up," I mumbled aloud, while climbing out of the bed. I went over to her crib, picked her up and quietly left the bedroom to go into the small living room, not wanting to wake Teddy at six in the morning.

After feeding and burping her, I held Elita and hummed softly. She lay in my arms and seemed to be rather content, so I made no effort to move. I glanced up at the small Christmas tree that Teddy had set up on a small table in the room. Underneath were a few presents, three for Elita but also the ones that Teddy and I were exchanging.

Last year was easy in choosing a gift for Teddy. I mean, it was our first Christmas as a couple, so I had done the whole "photo in a picture frame" bit. Nothing too fancy, for we didn't want anyone to be suspicious of the fact that we were together.

This year, I had much more difficulty. I only managed to leave the house for two hours in order to be back in time for Elita's next feeding. But during those two hours, I visited so many wizard and muggle shops, not knowing that that many shops had even existed. I mean, it is extremely difficult. What would you get your fiancé and father of your newborn child for Christmas?

A loud yawn snapped me out of my thoughts and I looked up to see Teddy coming out of the bedroom sleepily.

"Morning," he mumbled while rubbing his face.

"Happy Christmas," I replied, watching him go into the kitchen. There wasn't a doubt in my mind that he was getting some coffee.

"Happy Christmas," he called out from the kitchen.

Elita had fallen asleep in my arms, and I began to lightly touch her golden-red locks.

"We should talk to Andromeda today," I called out to Teddy who suddenly came into the living room with a large mug and took a seat on the couch opposite me.

"Yeah," he replied, "that would be a good idea," he finished with a yawn.

"Is somebody sleepy?" I asked teasingly.

"Please don't tell me that you aren't tired," he replied raising an eyebrow.

"I'm fine," I said smiling, "I got a pretty good night's sleep."

"Well, that makes one of us," he mumbled.

"Why didn't you sleep well?" I asked.

"What, do you mean besides the fact that you woke me up in the middle of the night?" he asked. I nodded and he replied, "It was bloody freezing."

"It wasn't _that _bad."

"Ahh, yes, that would be because you were the one with the blankets."

"Oh, sorry," I replied guiltily.

"Yeah, well, it's over and done with. I just wish that I had known beforehand that you were a blanket-stealer. Should we open up Elita's gifts?"

"Sure," I replied. "You can open them."

"Alright," he said while standing up and grabbing the three packages off of the table.

"You know, I'm beginning to wonder why we even bothered wrapping them," I said as he began pulling off the wrapping-paper. "It's not like she honestly has a clue as to what is going on."

"Yes, well, I enjoy opening presents," he said flashing me a wide smile. He continued to unwrap the first box that held two little outfits. One of which I knew we would dress Elita in today. The second box held a soft, embroidered, baby's blanket that was green with little flowers, and the third box held a white-plush Teddy bear.

"That way she'll always have a Teddy around when she's scared or needs comfort," Teddy had suggested when he brought the package home a few days ago.

I smiled at all of the little gifts, before standing up and bringing Elita back into the bedroom and placing her down into her crib. I placed my hands on the edge of the railing and sighed contently.

I soon felt two warm arms encircle my waist and felt Teddy's warm breath lightly touch the back of my neck as he whispered, "do you want to exchange gifts now or later?" into my ear.

Turning, I gave him a quick kiss before replying, "let's do it now, I'm not sure if I'll have the energy to do so after coming back from the Burrow."

We both left the room and sat down, cuddled against each other on the couch.

"You first," I said, and watched as he picked up his wand from the table and summoned my gift to him. He began to open it slowly, a much different pace from the way he had opened Elita's gifts, clearly wanting to savor the moment.

He opened up the box and pulled out a sheet of paper. I watched as he read it and his eyes widened as he continued. He quickly looked up at me and asked, "really?!"

I nodded and gave him a smile.

"This is great!" he said loudly. I gave him a small "shush" while cocking my head toward the bedrooms door. Teddy looked a bit sheepish and asked, "But who is going to watch Elita?"

"My mum and dad," I replied easily.

"But the feedings, how are they going to manage that?" he asked. "Elita's not supposed to have any bottle-formula."

"Well, I actually was talking to a Healer about that, and they make these pumps..."

"Oh, enough said," Teddy interrupted looking a bit bothered at the idea of a 'pump'. "And we're leaving in four days?"

"Yep, that way we can be back in time for New Year's. I wish we could have had another night, but I'm not supposed to stay away from Elita very much. It's bad enough that I have to go back to school in a week."

"Vic, this sounds great," Teddy said sincerely. "Just you and me, on our own little private beach," he said sighing.

"Yes, just don't forget that we have to bring the sunscreen," I said while pinching his pale skin.

"Yes, that wouldn't be so fun if we forgot that," he quickly replied.

"So you like it?" I asked him.

"I love it," he answered before confirming it with a kiss. "You're turn," he said after breaking off and summoning my gift.

I carefully began to open it, just enjoying the moment. I snuck a glance at Teddy and saw him looking a little impatient.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," he said quickly and offering me a small smile.

I turned my attention back to the box and opened it. In it, was a wrapped scroll which I took out. I untied the ribbon that was holding it together, and quickly began to read it as it unrolled.

Gasping, I looked back up at Teddy for confirmation on what the scroll had said.

"Seriously?!" I asked him.

Teddy nodded vigorously before I pulled him into a hug.

"Let's go now!" I said standing up, "I want to see it."

"Vic," said Teddy mimicking my actions and standing up as well. "We can't just go right now, it's seven in the morning. _Christmas_ morning. Don't forget, that there are also people still living there."

"But-but I really want to see it!" I spluttered.

"I know," Teddy replied, "that's why we're going to go by it before going to the Burrow."

Sighing, I said, "Fine, I suppose I should take a shower and get ready. What time are we leaving?"

"Well, I'd say an hour or so. It's going to take us an hour to get there and then we're also stopping to see the house."

"_Our_ house," I said smiling.

"Our house," he repeated grinning.

"Well, I'm going to go get ready. Are you okay with straightening this mess?"

"Yep," he replied while waving me away, "you go and make yourself lovely."

I began to walk towards the bathroom before stopping and turning around.

"You know, we do have an hour before we have to go. If you want, you could just get into the shower with me," I said in a low voice.

Teddy looked up at me with a pain-stricken face, "I-I want t-to, I really do, but I still have to clean this mess... and-and you heard the Healers, no excessive activities for you," he said looking a bit disappointed.

I sighed, "Fine, I suppose you're right." I turned and went into the bathroom, and as I closed the door, I heard Teddy let out a frustrated-sounding growl.

0o0o0

"Ready?" Teddy asked coming into the bedroom as I was putting a jacket on Elita.

"Yep, almost. Could you just grab her bag?" I asked while nodding my head over my shoulder to indicate where the bag was.

"Mhmm," he said. I placed a hat on top of Elita's small head, and whined as she began to whimper.

"No, no, no, no," I said softly while picking her up off of the bed. I rocked her softly in my arms and groaned as her whimpering turned into cries.

"Here," said Teddy, "give her to me." I obliged and gave Elita to Teddy after he swung the bag over his shoulder. She began to quiet down as he rocked her gently and whispered things that I couldn't make out.

"Daddy's girl," I mumbled before going into the guest room and picking up the car-seat.

The three of us left the flat and went down the stairs and outside. A light snow was beginning to fall, adding to the few inches that already had graced much of London and the surrounding areas.

"Where are you going?" I asked as Teddy walked up to a car. He carefully took a set of keys out of his pocket and unlocked the car. "You bought a car?" I asked shocked.

"No, I rented it. I figured that since we can't floo or apparate with Elita yet, we mind as well have a way to get around for the time being."

"But Teddy," I said slowly, "that would mean that one of us would have to _drive_ the car."

"Yes, I know," he replied. "Could you put the car seat in the back?" he asked.

I nodded dumbly before opening the back door and placing the car seat so that it was facing the rear-end of the car. Watching as Teddy placed Elita in the car-seat and buckled her up, I anxiously stood on the sidewalk.

"Victoire," Teddy said as he gently shut the door. "Do you really think that I would just let my family get into a car without knowing what the hell I'm doing?"

"No," I said quickly, "It's just-"

"I had Harry teach me," Teddy said while opening the passenger door open for me. I climbed inside and watched as Teddy shut my door and went around to the right side of the car, climbing in himself.

"But don't you need some sort of card or something?"

"Yeah," he replied, digging into his pocket and pulling out a card with a picture of him with sandy hair and brown eyes. "It's called a license."

"Oh," was all I managed to say. Teddy took the keys and turned the car on, and before I knew it, we were off.

"This isn't so bad," I said after we reached the main road.

"Why thank you," Teddy said sarcastically, "I'm glad to know that I had your faith all along."

"Git," I mumbled. We continued driving for another half hour, before Teddy slowed down onto a small street. I couldn't help but smile as we passed many houses that had kids playing outside in the snow. Teddy pulled the car in front of one of the houses and stopped the car.

"Is this it?" I asked smiling.

"Mhmm," Teddy replied sounding a bit nervous for my reaction.

The house appears to have two-levels and is brick with two large windows. It's not overly-large, but the perfect size for the three of us. The front yard is wide and spacious, and I can only imagine the backyard that also accompanies the house.

"It's perfect," I said at last to Teddy.

He sighed before saying, "good, it took me a while to find the right one. You're going to love the inside too; it has three bedrooms and two and a half baths. The house doesn't seem too large from the outside, but the rooms are really spacious."

"Teddy, it's wonderful, it truly is," I turned to him and gave him a deep kiss.

"We should probably go," Teddy said reluctantly as he pulled away. "I'm sure Elita isn't quite enjoying the car ride too much."

"Right you are," I said sighing.

"To the Burrow?" said Teddy smiling.

"To the Burrow," I replied. I bit my lip anxiously as Teddy turned the car back on and we began our ride. This will be the first time Elita meets her great-grandparents and her great aunts and uncles. Elita will also meet her aunt for the first time, neither of which had a private meeting due to the Hogwarts express only arriving late two days ago.

These exchanges don't worry me though. What worries me is the fact that all of my cousins, save James, have yet to even _find out_ about Elita.

**A/N: So, this chapter is clearly a two-part deal. It was quite an odd one to write, seeing as it's now June, and Christmas is six months away… I'm so sorry again for the ridiculously long wait.**

**Unfortunately, I have no guarantees about how soon the next update will be. It's the end of the school year, so not only do I have many tests, quizzes, and finals, but I also have SATs in week… yippee. **

**The good news though, is that because summer is just around the corner, you will definitely be seeing many more updates then. So please don't give up on me!**

**Thank you again, for everyone's continuing support on this story! **


	16. Chapter 16: Christmas Part II

**Disclaimer: Character, places, etc belong to JKR... I'm just borrowing them =] **

**A/N: Err... hi? I guess I should start off with a sincere apology. All of you loyal readers truly do not deserve the long wait. Honestly, I don't even have a great excuse. I guess I was at a loss of what direction to take with the story, and things in my life began to pile up... don't college apps suck?**

**Anyway, I'm not even going to bother with the whole "read and review and I'll love you forever!!!" bit... because at this point, the only thing that matters is finishing the story because any readers that are still out there, deserve that much. **

**So, thank you once again to all loyal readers and new readers. As long as I see that at least one person is reading this chapter on the stat page, then I PROMISE to finish this story.**

"Are you sure you're ready?" I asked Teddy as we stood frozen on the front steps of the Burrow.

"Yeah, of course," Teddy said stiffly. "They're not going to be too mad, right?" he asked referring to our cousins.

"No," I said shrugging. "Confused, I'm sure, but not too mad…_ I hope_" I mumbled in doubt.

We both stood watching the door, as if it would open on its own. Elita let out a small whimper and Teddy and I both snapped out of our reverie. I held her closer to me and said to Teddy, "Come on, just open the door before we freeze out here."

Teddy's hand shakily reached out for the doorknob. He held onto it for a moment, whispering, "Here goes nothing," before opening the door. I could here light chatter coming from the sitting room as Teddy and I entered the house with Elita. Teddy quickly closed the door behind us, eliminating the gusts of wind that had begun to carry drifts of snow.

"Oh, Victoire, Teddy!" said Grandmum leaving the kitchen and greeting us. I could only imagine the dinner that she had been preparing before greeting us and my mouth began to water. She gave each of us a hug before whispering, "And this must be Elita," while softly touching Elita's cheek.

After passing Elita to her, Grandmum began to mumble how precious and beautiful she is.

"You're going to have to watch out for the teenage boys when she gets older," Grandmum said to us with a smile. "I can tell she's going to have quite the charm and beauty, especially considering her parents."

"Boys?" Teddy muttered in disgust, "No boys are going _near_ Elita."

I snorted, "Yeah, good luck with that Teddy."

"But Vic!" Teddy exclaimed looking at me, "Think of what they could do to her!"

"Like what? Holding hands? Kissing? Sex?"

"She is not having sex until she is married!" Teddy said furiously.

"Teddy," I said gently, "that's her decision. We won't be able to control what she does, only influence her actions. How do you think she got her anyway?" I countered.

"Yeah, but that's different!"

"Hah, try explaining that one to my dad," I said rolling my eyes.

Suddenly, Grandmum cleared her throat, "I need to go finish preparing supper," she said handing Elita to Teddy. As she walked away I glanced guiltily at Teddy.

"Sorry," I mumbled, "I guess we shouldn't get into this _discussion_ right now."

"Yeah, but don't think we aren't finishing it," he replied. I sighed before walking into the sitting room.

As we entered, I noted that only Aunt Ginny, Uncle Harry, James, Albus and Lily were here so far. Glancing at a clock on the mantle, I saw that we were in fact a little bit early. Uncle Harry was having a conversation with Grandad and the two were smiling broadly. James and Albus were both playing with a Quidditch figurine set, which had always been a popular toy at the Burrow to play with, and Aunt Ginny was helping Lily pull back her long, red hair.

Aunt Ginny was the first to notice us enter the room and she instantly squealed, dropping Lily's hair and quickly coming over to Teddy and I. She gave us each a big hug before fawning over Elita and plucking her from Teddy's arms.

Uncle Harry and Grandad stood up and came over to Teddy and I, giving us each brief hugs before going over to also admire Elita.

I caught phrases that were being muttered, such as "lovely", "simply adorable", "she's definitely got her nose", "but she's got his chin".

"Wait!" cried Lily in confusion and Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny and Grandad all fell quiet. "Where did the baby come from?!"

"You know, I'm just going to check and see if Molly needs any help in the kitchen," said Grandad while leaving the room.

"Well, you see Lily," began James while moving over next to Lily and throwing his arm over her, "when two people really like each…"

"_James_!" said Harry sharply. "I don't think that was what Lily meant."

"Yeah, she meant who's baby is it, you twat," added Al.

"_Albus Severus Potter_!" screeched Aunt Ginny.

"What's a -" began Lily.

"STOP!" yelled Harry. "Now, Albus your mum and I _never _want to hear that word come out of your mouth again..."

"But James - "

"No buts! Now," said Uncle Harry after taking a deep breath, "Victoire, would you like to explain Elita?"

I stood for a moment in shock at the whole chain-reaction that had just occurred. "Oh, yeah, right. Well," I said walking over to Lily and sitting down on the couch next to her "the baby is mine."

Lily looked at me oddly before letting out a soft chuckle, "but that's not possible! You're only seventeen!"

"Well, she is my baby..."

"Great Merlin!" exclaimed Al, "that explains everything! All of the cousins were wondering why you began to eat such strange things and then why you had left school early for Christmas."

"Yeah, I had left because I was having Elita."

"You really had a baby," said Lily softly.

"Mhmm," I replied.

"Well then, who's the dad?" asked Lily frowning. I cleared my throat and glanced at Teddy, who sighed before stepping closer to us.

"I am," he said. Albus's eyes grew wide and Lily made a soft sound in surprise.

"You... you two..." began Lily.

"are together!?" cried Albus. "Merlin this is so unexpected."

"Which part, the fact that Victoire and I are together or the baby?" asked Teddy wryly with a smile.

"Well, all of it!" said Albus.

"I don't think so," said Aunt Ginny while sitting down next to Lily on the couch and holding Elita. "Most of us adults have seen in coming for ages. When they were younger, they were inseparable. Where ever one went, the other usually followed. And, well, don't tell your Grandmum but all of us adults even had bets set up as to when they would finally get together."

"You were betting on our love lives!" said Teddy.

"Mhmm," Ginny replied, a bit absentmindedly. "That reminds me Harry, George still hasn't given us those ten galleons."

"Oh Merlin," sighed Teddy.

"But I still don't quite get it," said Lily, "when did _this _all happen?"

"Well, technically it happened a little over a year and a half ago," replied Teddy. "That's when Victoire and I had gotten together."

"When you say 'gotten together', do you mean - "

"_James_! Don't you dare finish that sentence!" threatened Uncle Harry.

"Merlin, what is wrong with my children," muttered Aunt Ginny.

"Anyway," continued Teddy, "Victoire found out that she was pregnant in June... and well, this here is Elita," he finished.

"But why didn't you tell us?" asked Albus quietly.

"Well... you see... we just... didn't," I finished lamely.

"Right," said Lily while frowning, "Albus, could you help me upstairs for a minute?"

"Yeah, sure," he answered while following his sister out of the room.

"They don't seem _too _mad," Teddy said cautiously.

James snorted in response. "Yeah, but wait until you give Lils time to think about the situation. Then you'll need to watch out."

"I'll just go up and talk to them," Aunt Ginny said while leaving the room.

"Well mate, what do you say to starting a game of chess?" Uncle Harry asked Teddy.

"Oh, you're on," Teddy replied while handing Elita to me.

"Right, I'll be on baby duty," I said to myself while Teddy and Harry began setting up the game.

"How's she doing?" asked James as he sat down on the couch.

"Wonderful, do you want to hold her?"

"Uhh, sure," he replied. I gently placed Elita in his arms and smiled as he appeared to be much more at ease now, compared to when he first held her.

"What about her being aMetamorphagus?"

"Well," I said while frowning, "the odd thing is, is that she hasn't changed her appearance at all since that time in the St. Mungo's two weeks ago."

"That's odd. You should still talk to Andromeda about it though," James suggested.

"Yeah, I suppose I will. "

"You know, I kinda like holding her," James said softly.

"Yeah, well, she seems to like you a lot," I replied smiling at him.

Suddenly, many voices were heard in the hallway and I braced myself for the arrival of more cousins.

"Happy Christmas!" said several voices entering the room.

I looked up to see Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione, Rose, Hugo, Uncle George, Aunt Katie, Roxy, and Fred enter the room.

"James!" cried Roxy, "Who in Merlin's name did you knock up! It wasn't that Ravenclaw, was it?"

Everyone turned to stare at James.

"What?! She's not mine!" James replied quickly.

"James, I think that we need to talk when we get home," Uncle Harry said while pinching his nose.

"Thanks Roxy," James muttered.

"Oh, isn't she darling!" said Aunt Hermione. Both she and Aunt Katie quickly gathered in front of James, who allowed them to scoop Elita out of his arms.

"She is so cute," sighed Aunt Katie. "Aren't the adorable when they're young."

"But-what-how... Is she yours Uncle Harry?" Hugo managed to spit out.

"What?! No! You're Aunt Ginny and I have long been done with having children," replied Harry. "Three are hard enough to handle."

"Ah, but that's because you have James," said Teddy.

"Hey! I take offense to that!"

Teddy snorted, "well, you should."

I cleared my throat, "the baby is mine." It was then that the four cousins realized that I was in the room, and it was almost humorous watching their eyes widen.

"Well, that's -" began Rose.

"And Teddy is the father, we've been together for over 20 months, I realized I was pregnant in June, her name is Elita, and we're sorry that we didn't tell you," I rattled off. Teddy glanced at me amusedly, but Rose, Hugo, Roxy, and Fred all stared in disbelief.

"Err, wow," Fred said at last.

"Oh, hello guys!" said Aunt Ginny coming down the stairs. "Happy Christmas!"

"Happy Christmas!" the adults all responded.

Aunt Ginny, noticing the thick tension in the room told Fred, Roxy, Hugo, and Rose that Lily and Al were upstairs. I watched as the four cousins glanced at one another before quickly disappearing from the room.

"You know, maybe if you weren't so blunt about it..." Teddy began.

"Oh, well, sorry. Sometimes bluntness is a virtue." I snapped.

"You know, I'm going to go and help Mum in the kitchen," said Aunt Hermione handing Elita back to me.

"Yeah, I'll come with you," replied Aunt Ginny.

"Me too," followed Aunt Katie.

Uncle Ron let out a low whistle, "Wow, you two clear out a room quicker that your Aunt Hermione and I."

Uncle Harry let out a laugh and I rolled my eyes before standing.

"I'm going to go and check on the cousins. Can you hold Elita James?"

"Yeah sure."

"Do you want me to come with you?" asked Teddy.

"No, you keep playing _chess_," I replied while walking away.

"I don't even know what I did," I heard Teddy say.

"It's the hormones talking mate," Uncle George replied. I let out a _humph_ while climbing the stairs.

I knocked softly on one of the closed bedroom doors and heard some shuffling inside.

"It's Vic, can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure," I heard Rose call.

"Hey guys," I said while entering the room and closing the door behind me.

"Hello," Hugo, Fred, and Roxy replied.

"Listen, I never meant to hurt your feelings or make you feel isolated from the 'family circle' by not telling about Teddy and I. I mean, your parents didn't even find out until late August. It's just, everything was so complicated."

"We're not mad at you Vic," said Lily. "It's just... It would have been nice to be told these things in advance."

"I know, and I'm really sorry," I replied sincerely.

"So you and Teddy," said Hugo smiling.

"Mhmm."

"You owe me a chocolate frog Albus," said Roxy

"Merlin, I was hoping you were going to forget," sighed Al.

"Hah, no way."

"Are we okay?" I asked everyone. Lily, Al, Roxy, Fred, Hugo, and Rose all nodded and I began to feel very relieved.

"You know, if it makes you all feel a little better, you all of have seen Elita before Isabelle."

"Is she here yet?" asked Lily.

"I don't think so," I replied. Feeling excited at the prospect of seeing my sister.

"Well, why don't we go down and check. If not, at least we can go and see Elita again."

"Oh, right, I probably shouldn't leave her with James for too long."

"You left her with James?! What were you thinking! Let's go!" cried Al.

I laughed as I followed my six cousins quickly down the stairs.

**A/N: Okay, so Christmas day is going to continue into **_**another **_**chapter. It will have Isabelle, dinner, and a bit TL/VW fluff in it.**

**I hope to have it soon!**

**Thanks again.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Belongs to J.K. Rowling**

**A/N: On the eve of the DVD release of Harry Potter 6, I have decided to update. Surprising, I'm sure. Well, I hope if anyone is out there, they will enjoy this.**

**(sorry about the second email alert…I noticed a conflicting statement in the story) **

Everyone was soon in happy spirits as we settled in the living room and enjoyed Christmas biscuits while playing games. Teddy and Uncle Harry were still playing their chess game, with Uncle Ron whispering advice to both sides. All of the younger cousins began to play a game of Exploding Snaps along with Uncle George, who claimed that he was still a kid at heart. All of the aunts and Grandmum and Grandpa were in the kitchen, helping to prepare dinner, and I could hear Grandpa ask Aunt Hermione what the function of a "printer" was.

I sat anxiously on the couch holding Elita, who appeared to be rather content. I couldn't wait for my mum, dad, and Isabelle to arrive, and glancing at the clock, I could see that they were already a half hour late. _Really_, I thought, _I have a baby and I still managed to get here before them_.

I heard a door open and shut, and then heard cries of "Happy Christmas!" from the kitchen. Standing up with Elita, I quickly went into the kitchen where I saw Uncle Percy, Aunt Audrey, Molly, Lucy, and Uncle Charlie standing. I tried to hide my sigh of disappointment at the four people who had just entered, and decided to take a seat at the kitchen table and wait for my family to come.

"Look who I managed to drag to the Burrow," Uncle Percy announced to the kitchen with a grin.

"Oh Charlie, I'm so glad you could come!" Grandmum said while hugging everyone fiercely. "Girls, the cousins are in the living room playing Exploding Snaps," she told Molly and Lucy.

They quickly began to leave the kitchen, before stopping in front of me. "Is this Elita?" Lucy asked. I nodded in confusion, for none of the other cousins had known about her.

"Mum and Dad had told us about everything before coming," Molly said, as if reading the expression on my face.

"Oh, well yes, this is Elita," I said to my two younger cousins, neither of which had been at the family dinner over the summer. Uncle Percy had a high-paying job at the ministry. Though he doesn't boast about it, I know he must receive a lot in order to take his family on month-long vacations around the world.

"She's very cute," Molly said, softly touching her head. "Congratulations."

"Thank you," I replied with a smile, and watched as the girls headed into the family room to join the Exploding Snaps game.

"She's very lovely," said my Aunt Audrey coming over to Elita and me.

"Thanks," I replied with a smile, "Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas," she repeated. "Oh Percy, look how cute she is!"

"Very," he replied, "but two is plenty."

"I know that! But isn't she adorable."

"I feel the same when I look at her," Aunt Ginny joined in. "Like you kind of miss having a baby around, but it's not worth the nappies, night feedings, sore boobs-"

"Ginevra!" Grandmum screeched and I glanced over at the disgusted looks on my Uncles' faces, "none of that talk!"

"She's right though," Aunt Katie whispered and Aunt Hermione nodded her head.

"Happy Christmas!" my dad called into the kitchen as he came in through the door.

The conversation was forgotten as my parents and Isabelle made the rounds, wishing everyone in the kitchen a Happy Christmas. Everyone else in the kitchen seemed to trickle out to the living room slowly. I remained sitting at the table, not wishing to disrupt Elita who seemed extremely content at the moment.

"Happy Christmas Victoire, you look trés lovely," said my mum coming over to me and kissing my forehead. "And Elita looks trés adorable."

"Thanks," I said smiling.

"Happy Christmas Vic," said my dad coming over and kissing me on the forehead too. "Can I hold my Granddaughter?" he asked without hesitation.

"Yes, of course," I said grinning and passing him to my dad's arms. He seemed to be much more at ease with everything that has happened the last few months.

"Vic!" Isabelle said coming over to me. She hugged me, wished me a "Happy Christmas" (which I returned), and then went to look to admire Elita who was lying contently in my father's arms.

"So this is my niece," Isabelle said. "Hello Elita, I'm your Auntie Isabelle, and I will be your favorite aunt by far."

I scoffed. "You're her only Aunt"

"Oh hush, I'm still the best," she said grinning at me.

"Ver iz Teddy?" my mum asked.

"He's attempting to play Chess against Uncle Harry. Merlin knows they are both horrible players," I answered.

My mum smiled before leaving the kitchen, most likely to wish everyone else a Happy Christmas.

"Can I hold her dad?" Isabelle asked. My dad glanced at me, as if asking if it was okay with me. I smiled and nodded in reply.

"Sit down though," my dad said. My sister complied and held out her arms. "Now, make sure you brace her head with your arm."

"Dad, this is hardly the first time I've held a baby."

"Well, it has been a while," he replied.

"Aww, she's just too cute," Isabelle said.

"Yeah, but you're waiting until you are married and at least thirty before you think of having one," my dad said, fixing her a sharp eye.

"Hah, you have nothing to worry about dad. I only said she was cute, not that I want one yet."

The answer seemed to please my dad, for he said nothing in reply. Teddy then entered the kitchen.

"How'd the game go?" I asked.

"I lost," he mumbled. "Ron wasn't giving Harry and me an equal amount of hints."

"Aww, poor Teddy."

"Happy Christmas mate," my dad said while grasping Teddy's hand. I grinned at my dad's usage of the word "mate".

"Happy Christmas," Teddy replied with a smile.

"Teddy, I must say, you did a magnificent job with knocking up my sister," Isabelle said as she continued to hold Elita and started to softly rock her.

"Isabelle-" my father admonished as Teddy's hair turned faintly pink.

"Well, she is adorable," she said.

"Thank you," Teddy replied with a smile.

"Here dad, you hold her, my arms are a bit tired," she said, transferring Elita into my dad's arms.

Almost immediately, as if on contact, Elita's hair color turned to the infamous Weasley red.

"Brilliant! She's a metamorphagus?" Isabelle asked.

I stared at my daughter with a look of surprise. "That's the second time she's done this." I glanced at Teddy and saw the confusing on his face too.

"Well, she's a lucky one then. A bit of Veela and werewolf blood and a metamorphagus; she's going to be one fiery, troublesome witch," my sister replied grinning.

"Here, why don't you take her, I should probably go wish everyone else a Happy Christmas," my dad said.

"Yeah, I should go see the cousins," Isabelle said.

"Here," Teddy said holding out his arms and taking Elita. My dad and Isabelle left the kitchen, and I watched in content as Elita sat in Teddy's arms. She let out a soft whimper before she started rooting on Teddy's sweater.

"Uh oh, guess you need your mummy now," Teddy said, passing Elita to me.

"It has been three hours," I said glancing at the clock. I took Elita upstairs into Aunt Ginny's old room and sat on the bed as she fed. Although it was a bit of a "pain" (in more than one way), I liked the bonding time I had with Elita when feeding her.

"Hey Vic?" The door opened slightly and Teddy's head popped in. "When she's done, can you bring her down for a second to say hello to Gran before putting her down for her nap?"

"Yeah, sure," I replied, feeling Elita begin pull back a bit. A looked back up to see that Teddy was still in doorway watching us. "Almost done," I said, "go back downstairs and talk to Andromeda for a bit."

"Right, sorry," Teddy said realizing that he was staring and shutting the door.

"Perv," I muttered. "Well, I guess Daddy's not really a perv, that was a bit harsh" I whispered to my daughter. I mentally counted the months while I burped Elita. Four, four months since Teddy had gotten anything besides his own hand.

I knew that while I wouldn't be ready to do anything during our trip, there were definitely other things that I could do to help relieve some of his wistfulness.

"Alright Elita, let's go say a quick hello. Real fast, Mummy promises," I said going downstairs to say hello to Andromeda. I hadn't seen Andromeda since last Christmas, and started to feel guilty and I bit unsure of myself as I went downstairs.

"Gran, this is Elita," Teddy said as I came into the kitchen with our daughter.

"Oh, isn't she lovely," she said as I passed Elita into her arms. Andromeda's soft embrace seemed to please Elita, who began to fall asleep in her arms. "She's beautiful dears. Red hair?" she asked.

"Well, it's actually a light golden color," Teddy answered. "But this is the second time it's changed color."

"So she got the metamorphagus genes?" Andromeda asked smiling.

"We think so, but didn't you say that Teddy's hair had changed color hours after he was born? And it seems like Elita is able to control her color based on the person holding her" I replied.

"Well, the trait acts differently and depends on the person. My daughter, Tonks, had little difficulty in controlling her color and was able to do so only a week after being born. Teddy on the other hand, took a couple years to gain control. There really is no explanation for when control is developed. It's something that just happens. Here Teddy, why don't you go put Elita down for a nap," Andromeda said passing Elita to him.

"Right," Teddy replied heading upstairs.

"Take a seat Victoire," Andromeda said. I felt my chest constrict but immediately complied.

"I was surprised when Teddy came to me and told me about his relationship with you and the pregnancy. In fact, I believe I was one of the first to know about it. Teddy had admitted everything to me a week after finishing school. As I said, I was surprised, but more so with the pregnancy. I had known for a while that my grandson liked you, anyone would be a fool if they didn't notice. Although it is frowned upon, having a child so young and out of wedlock, I knew that my grandson was happy. I've never seen him quite as happy as he is now, with you and Elita in his life.

"Teddy was honest with me, following the news of the pregnancy. He told me of your visit to Hogwarts during the summer, your fight on Ministry professions, and the engagement. I just want to say, my grandson loves you very much, and I welcome you with wide arms into our small side of the family."

We both got up and hugged each other, that being one of the most touching speeches I have heard.

"Thank you," I mumbled with a few tears escaping from my eyes, "I needed to hear that." I smiled shakily and wiped the tears from my face.

"She truly is beautiful," Andromeda said, "And if you ever need a night alone with Teddy, I'll be more than available to help."

"Thank you," I said smiling.

"Everything alright in here?" Teddy asked coming down the stairs, and noticing my tear-stained face.

"Yeah, great," I said smiling and Teddy looked at us curiously.

"I'm going to go say hello to everyone," said Andromeda leaving the kitchen.

"What happened?" Teddy asked.

"She welcomed me to the family," I said hugging Teddy and resting my head on his chest.

"Vic," Teddy said lifting my chin to look in my eyes, "I love you."

"I love you too," I replied sincerely before kissing him with all of the love I could muster. "Happy Christmas," I said pulling back.

"Happy Christmas," Teddy replied before kissing me again.

0o0o0

**A/N: Well, I'm sorry. It's pathetic; really… it's been over a year. Yikes. I never meant for things to get so out of hand. Nonetheless, I was inspired to update the story after reading over it. I'm not ready to end it yet, for I plan to add a bit more. **

**Of course, that just depends on if there are people that are out there still reading this. If not, I won't bother… but I do have a bit more time to update if people want me too. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling**

**A/N: **_**WARNING**_**! Chapter 17 was updated a week ago, in case some readers had not stumbled upon it yet! **

**This chapter will include flashbacks (which are italicized). **

**As my first chapter points out (though it's been some time), in my story Victoire and Teddy are only a year apart. This allows for Victoire to be of age and have had Teddy in Hogwarts while she was of age. **

**This super long chapter is a peace offering for my long absence! Enjoy!**

0o0o0

"Now mum, are you sure it's okay? Teddy and I can always just go another time."

"Victoire, nonsense! You and Teddy deserve a little alone time," my mum replied shutting the front door of Shell Cottage and letting me in. "And eet ees only one night," she added when seeing my doubtful expression.

"I know, I just feel bad, dumping Elita off on you. It's only been four weeks, and you'll have to wake up in the middle of the night every two or three hours."

"Victoire," my mum said while taking Elita out of my arms. "Zis is not the first time a baby 'as been in zee house. And in a little less zan a week, you will be back at 'Ogwarts."

"I think that's why I feel guilty," I mumbled while taking a seat on the couch. "It's bad enough that I won't see her and be her primary "caretaker" so to speak for five and a half months. I feel selfish."

"Well, zer is nothing you can do. Elita waz not born under normal circumstances. And Victoire," my mum said while sitting down next to me on the couch, "do not feel guilty. Your fazzer and I needed a night off a month after Isabelle waz born. You will be here every Saturday. Zee most you will miss iz zee smelly nappies, crying, and feedings. It will be okay. Oui?"

"Oui," I replied softly while nodding my head.

"Good, now, what time iz Teddy coming?" my mum asked while we both stood up from the couch.

"Not for another hour or so," I said while glancing at the clock and then reaching into the bag I brought for Elita. I extracted a cradle that I had shrunk and restored it to its correct size.

"Okay," my mum replied, before placing Elita in the cradle. She placed a soft kiss on her head. "Why don't you go rest for a little before Teddy comes? You look exhausted."

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea," I said before going over and hugging my mum. "Thank you."

"You are very welcome," she replied kissing my head.

0o0o0

"_But Teddy!"_

"_No buts Victoire!" a six year old Teddy replied._

"_I don't understand why not!" I huffed. _

"_Vic," Teddy whispered, glancing around the Burrow yard, "look around. People, are watching, I am _not_ going to play house with you!"_

"_But you played last time," I said, trying my best to give him the puppy dog face. _

"_That, was different," he mumbled. "If Uncle George, Ron, or even Charlie saw, they'd all take the mickey out of me!"_

"_Who cares what they think!" I shrieked. "I'm your best friend! Shouldn't I come first?"_

"_No," Teddy mumbled. "I'm not playing your stupid little girl games Victoire."_

"_Fine! I'm never playing with you again Teddy Lupin!" I stepped forward and gave him a push. I watched in delight as he fell to the ground into the mud. My delight soon turned into horror as I saw my father coming towards me. _

_I began to try and run, but my five year old legs were no match to my father's. He picked me up, brought me inside and sat me down in the living room. _

"_You're going to sit here for twenty minutes, think about what you did, then give Teddy an apology. Understand?"_

"_Yes daddy," I said while looking down. I heard the door shut then gave a frustrated 'hmpf!' as my attempts to look sad, hoping he'd take pity on me, failed. I heard laughter coming from the kitchen, where the aunts, Grandmum, and my mum were cooking and talking. My stomach growled as I imagined the yummy food they were cooking. _

_I continued to sit for what seemed like forever. _

"_Vic?" said a whispering voice. _

"_Yes Teddy," I said after snapping my head to the left when I had heard his voice. _

"_I'm sorry for getting you in trouble," he mumbled while his hair turned a light brown._

_I glanced at the kitchen, making sure that the adults didn't hear any noise coming from the living room._

"_Well, I'm sorry for trying to make you play house with me. I guess I acted like a baby," I replied._

"_Yeah, you sort of did a bit," Teddy said laughing while his hair turned to a yellow. "How about we play 'Vampires and Veelas' when you get out of timeout? That games better than house," he suggested._

"_Fine, but only if I'm the Vampire."_

"_What! But Vic! You're the girl! I can't be a Veela!" _

"_It's just a game! And I don't want you to bite me! I still have that mark on my wrist from the last time we played," I huffed. _

"_You're impossible," Teddy mumbled. "I really don't want to be the Veela."_

"_Fine, but no biting! How about you have to kiss me instead," I suggested._

"_WHAT! No!" Teddy yelled. _

"_What iz going on in 'ere?" My eyes went wide as my mum came into the living room. "Victoire, 'ou are supposed to be in timeout."_

_Teddy quickly left the room while my mum fixed me a glare. _

"'_ou are staying 'ere ten extra minutes."_

"_But mummy!"_

"_No buts Victoire!" She said while leaving the room._

"_I'm never playing with Teddy Lupin again," I mumbled. _

_Twenty minutes later, we were playing 'Vampires and Veela'. I was the Vampire, and I was allowed to bite. _

0o0o0

"Thank you again mum," I said while giving her a hug. "And thank dad for me too when he comes home."

"I will, now you go. 'Ave fun you two!" said my mum smiling.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley," Teddy replied giving her a quick hug. "Now what are we saying into the Floo?" he asked me while picking up our bags.

"It's called _Wizard Island Resort_," I replied while holding the jar of Floo powder out for him.

"Right," he said while stepping into the fireplace. "Wizard Island Resort!" he said clearly.

"Bye mum, thank you!" I said giving her a smile. "Wizard Island Resort!" I repeated after stepping into the fireplace.

I arrived right after him into a beautiful large room. The walls were a light yellow, and had pictures hanging everywhere. Large windows allowed for a stunning view of the ocean.

"This is gorgeous," Teddy said smiling at me.

"Yeah, it is," I replied. "Why don't you sit here for a second, while I get the room key."

"Sounds good," he answered.

"Hi," I said while approaching the front desk.

"Hello, welcome to Wizard Island Resort," said a woman flashing me a smile. "Do you have a room reserved?" she asked.

"Yes, under Weasley," I replied.

"Right, of course Miss Weasley," she said smiling. "Here is your room key, you are in Room 8. Here is a map of the grounds, and on the reverse side is information on the pools, restaurants, and bars. If there is anything that you need, please let me know."

"Thank you very much," I replied, leaving the desk and going over to Teddy. "Ready?"

"Yep," Teddy said standing up and giving me a quick kiss on the lips.

"Right, so it should be down the hall this way," I said reading the signs of the building.

"Excellent," Teddy answered. "So I was thinking, although I would love to explore right now, what do you say to a nap?"

"That sounds brilliant," I replied. "Elita makes me more tired than any Quidditch game I've ever played."

0o0o0

"_James, you and Fred are always captains!" Albus complained._

"_Yeah, well that's because we're the best," James replied, while flashing a winning smile. _

"_Oi, he's right!" Molly said while coming forward. "I wanna be captain!" _

"_Oh come on, girls who are about to be ickly little first years can't be captain," James scoffed. _

"_Let her James, in case she goes crying to her mummy," Fred mumbled. _

"_Come on guys, let's get playing. Your Grandmum said that we only have an hour," a 17 year old Teddy suggested. _

"_Fine, then who wants to be the other captain?" James asked._

"_I will," I said stepping forward. No one gave any sounds of protest. "Go ahead and pick first Molly."_

_"I want, my dear cousin...Fredrick," said Molly choosing George's oldest son. _

_"Alright, then I want, my dear cousin..." I scanned the group in front of me, "Teddy." _

_"I'm not your cousin," I heard him mutter. I raised an eyebrow while looking at my sister Isabelle who shrugs. _

_I chose to not think much on what he said, for my team had a Quidditch game to win. _

_It was later that night when I thought about what Teddy had said while sitting in Aunt Ginny's old bedroom. Never had it bothered him when I called him 'cousin'. Suddenly there was a knock on the door._

_"Come in," I said, and saw Teddy enter the room and close the door behind him. He turned the lock, and stood by the door. I looked at him questioningly. _

_"I'm sorry about freaking out before," he said quietly. He came stepped further into the room looking a bit anxious. I stood up and went over to him. _

_"It's fine," I replied. I gave him a quick hug, which always symbolizes our fights have ended. "Why did you freak out?" I asked confused._

_"It's just," he began before looking at me. He stepped forward, and I soon felt his lips on mine. I felt myself melting into him. I had always had more than friendly feelings toward Teddy, yet I often tried to dismiss the feeling; believing they were impossible. I felt myself backing up, and was soon pinned again the wall. I felt him kissing down my neck, "I am _not_ your cousin."_

_"Thank Merlin," I mumbled. I began to feel like I was seeing stars. His kisses felt almost frantic against my skin. _

"_I like you Vic," he said pulling back. _

"_I should hope so," I said grinning. "After kisses like that…" _

"_Vic, I'm serious," Teddy said while lightly touching my jaw with his hand. "Am I just setting my self up for future embarrassment? Or can this be something."_

_I answered him while grabbing his head and kissing him. We continued for a moment before I pulled away. "I like you too," I said smiling. _

"_Well with a kiss like that," he said grinning._

_I laughed before we began kissing again. _

0o0o0

I awoke from my lovely nap to Teddy nibbling my ear and then kissing my neck.

"Oi, what do you think you're doing," I said smiling.

"Waking my beautiful fiancé up," he mumbled into my neck. "It's almost six."

"Oh," I said sitting up. "We took a four nap?" I asked glancing at the clock.

"Yes, well, that's the most peaceful sleep we've had in quite some time," Teddy replied. He began kissing my neck again and I gasped as he found a particularly sensitive spot.

"Teddy," I managed to ground out. "I can't, the healers haven't cleared me yet."

He sighed against my neck. "I know," he mumbled. He pulled away from me to lie on his back. "Sorry," he said while looking up at the ceiling.

"Hey," I replied, "its fine." I moved over so that I hovered above him. I began to unbutton Teddy's shirt and kissed my way down his chest and to his stomach as I did so.

"What are you doing," he asked in a strangled voice.

"Well, the healers forbid you from performing certain acts on me, not from me performing certain acts on you," I said smiling from where my chin rested on his stomach, then continuing my pursuit downward.

0o0o0

It was a good fifteen minutes later before we made any attempt to get up. "Come on," I said getting off the bed and going through my bag, searching for a light sweater. "Let's go take a walk on the beach and watch the sun set."

"That sounds brilliant," Teddy said smiling while fixing up his clothes.

Exiting the room, I made sure to lock the door before putting the room key in my pocket. I glanced at the map of the grounds and pointed out a pathway to the beach to Teddy. We walked to the beach, hand in hand, along the pathway that was surrounded by beautiful tropical flowers and trees. Once reaching the sand, I slipped my shoes off so that I could feel the cool sand in between my toes. I began walking quickly to the water, but was stopped by being picked up bridal style.

"Teddy! Put me down!" I said embarrassed, feeling a bit self-conscious of the baby weight that I still had.

"Nuh-uh," he said smiling and walking to the water.

"You're going to strain your back," I mumbled.

"Why?" he asked confused. "I've carried you like this before."

"Yeah, well that was before the added twenty pounds," I replied quietly.

"Vic," he stopped walking, "you're still beautiful to me. Don't feel ashamed or self-conscious. If you didn't gain any weight, Elita would not be the healthy and beautiful baby that she is. Okay?" he asked while looking me in the eyes.

"Yeah, you're right," I mumbled. He gave me a quick kiss on the lips before resuming his walk to the water. Once reaching the ocean, he placed me down in the water. I shivered, not from the warm water, but from the loss of contact with Teddy. I began to walk around in the ocean a bit, before feeling water hit my back.

Gasping, and feeling my soaked shirt and sweater, I looked over at Teddy who stood looking far too innocent.

"Mr. Lupin," I said walking slowly towards him. "Did you dare _splash_ me?"

"So what if I did?" he asked with a cocky grin. We then engaged in a water fight that left us both drenched.

"Oh look at my sweater," I said looking down at the light sweater than now looked odd from the water and pulling from our water fight. "I really like this one. I hope it can be fixed."

"Yeah, I really like this one too," Teddy said smiling while touching the soaked, pink fabric.

"Yeah, I know you do," I smiled back at him. "Come on, why don't we go get some dinner?"

"Good idea, I've worked up quite an appetite this afternoon," he grinned at me while grabbing my hand as we walked back to our room to change.

0o0o0

"_Oh Victoire, don't you look lovely in that sweater," said Grandmum kissing me on the cheek. _

"_Thank you Grandmum," I replied while glancing down at my light pink sweater. "My mum got it for me for the holidays."_

"_Pink looks lovely on you dear," she said while patting my cheek. "Oh Fleur!" said my Grandmum who greeted my mum who had just come through the Floo. _

_I glanced around the kitchen to see who had arrived for Easter. Easter was never really a big family gathering. Usually, Uncle Percy and family were on a week vacation somewhere, Uncle Ron and family visiting Aunt Hermione's family, and Uncle Charlie in Romania. I saw Aunt Ginny, Lily, and Teddy in the kitchen, and assumed that the rest of the Potter 'clan' was in the living room with Granddad. _

_I looked at Teddy, who smiled at me, and gave me the once-over. I felt myself blush under his gaze. _

"_I want all of the children to gather in the family room," said Grandmum, "and _no_ peeking as we hide eggs in the yard." _

_I groaned quietly. I love Grandmum and all, but egg hunting? Who ever collected the most of the wooden eggs, received the most chocolate in the end. The winner also received a beautifully decorated chocolate egg._

"_What's wrong Vic," Teddy said jokingly as we headed to the living room. "Too old for egg hunting?" He threw his arm around me, in a way that would suggest he was comforting a sibling. His friendly one-armed hug suddenly became less friendly, as he sneakily let his hand inch down side._

"_She's just mad because James always beats her," Lily said smiling. _

"_Ahh, that's a could point," Teddy said while removing his arm, right before his hand made contact with my bum. _

_I held back a groan at the loss of contact, and pushed past him and Lily into the living room and plopping myself on the couch. _

"_What's got your wand in a knot?" asked Fred. I looked up to see that not only were the Potter's here, but Uncle's George's family as well. _

"_She's probably just made that everyone else will collect more eggs, therefore receiving more chocolate from Grandmum in the end," said Isabelle coming into the room. _

"_Oh, is it time to hide the eggs?" Uncle Harry asked, before leaving the room along with Uncle George, Aunt Katie, and Granddad. _

"_And," James added with a smirk to Isabelle's answer, "she hasn't received the fancy chocolate egg since she was seven."_

"_Aww, poor Victoire," said Teddy sitting on the couch next to me. "Who's going to win this year?" he asked the group._

"_Me!" said Lily, "it's my turn to win!"_

"_Turn? There's no such thing as turns," James countered._

"_Well, I've been practicing!" Lily replied._

_I tuned them out as I felt Teddy's thigh against mine. I tried to focus on other things, but the contact was nearly unbearable. I felt myself slowly blushing. _

"_You okay there Weasley?" Teddy whispered._

"_You, are going to be the death of me," I whispered back. He hadn't appeared this…randy, for a few weeks. Now thinking about it, it had been nearly a month since we were able to escape to the Room of Requirement, where we did things that would make my dad furious and break my mum's heart (who had told me to wait until marriage. Sorry mummy). In fact, my great Aunt Muriel was probably turning over in her grave at the "activities" I have been participating in for the past four months. _

"_Is everyone ready?" asked Grandmum coming into the living room._

_I quickly stood up off of the couch to get myself away from Teddy. All of the cousins, Teddy, and I quickly went into the kitchen where we stood at the door. The adults were all sitting around the kitchen table, drinking tea and talking. _

"_Ready, set, go!" announced Grandmum Weasley who opened the door with her wand._

_We all quickly left the house and began to search around yard. _

"_I think that there are some over this way Weasley," Teddy said while heading towards the woods. _

"_And why would anyone hide them in there?" I asked._

"_The tree house," Teddy answered smiling. I grinned and followed. _

"_Now how many do you think are really up there?" I asked him, "Because I want to win, and if there are only one or two there, then it's not worth my time checking the tree house."_

"_I'll make it worth your time," Teddy replied. We arrived at the ladder where Teddy motioned for me to go up first. "Lady's first"_

"_Right, you just want a view of my bum."_

"_Ah, you wound me Vic! Here I am trying to be the gallant lad I am, and you think I have ulterior motives."_

"_And you don't?" I snorted once I reached the inside of the tree house. Teddy came inside with me and kissed me. _

"_Alright maybe I do," he grinned. _

_I glanced around the tree house. "Teddy Lupin, there is only one wooden egg," I said sounding disappointed and pouting. _

"_I'm sorry Vic, can I make it up to you?" he asked serenely coming close to me, his eyes darkening with desire. _

_I felt his lips on mine in an instant and his hands quickly moving up to my hair. He gently walked me backwards until I felt my back hit the wall of the tree house. Our kissing became a bit more frantic, and I felt myself moan while wrapping my legs around his waist. _

"_Ted," I whispered as he kissed down my jaw. "Teddy, TEDDY!" _

"_What?" he asked sounding frustrated. _

"_Why, are you unbuttoning my sweater," I asked as calmly as I could, even with labored breathing. _

"_Why wouldn't I be?" he asked kissing my jaw again. _

"_Teddy!" I laughed while grabbing his hair and pulling his head away from mine. "We can't! What if someone decides to come and check the tree house for eggs? Or they hear something?"_

"_Vic," Teddy said sounding strained, "If I can solve that problem, then please?" _

_I laughed at his desperation, "and what, do you plan on doing?" _

_He pulled out his wand, and cast a caterwauling charm. "If anyone comes close, we'll know." _

_I fixed him a look before smiling and unbuttoning my own shirt. Teddy grinned before dropping his wand and kissing me. _

_Wooden eggs and contraceptive spells forgotten. _

0o0o0

"I don't wanna leave," I mumbled as I packed my bag back up.

"I know," Teddy said while closing his bag and placing it on the bed. "But we have to get back. We told your mum we'd be back by noon, and it's already a half hour after."

"Yeah, you're right. I just don't want to head back to school. I don't want to leave you and Elita," I confessed.

"I know Vic," Teddy said coming over and kissing my forehead. "But the next few months will go real fast, especially with N.E.."

"Urgh, another reason I don't want to go back," I said scrunching my nose in disgust.

Teddy laughed before picking up my packed bag and grabbing his. "Come on, we have to head back now."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," I mumbled, following him out of the room and locking the door. We made our way to the front lobby, where I handed in the key. The transaction had already been made, as I had paid (along with a bit of my parents help) through a travel agency.

"Ready?" I asked going over to Teddy who was waiting next to the fireplace.

"Yeah," Teddy said giving me a quick kiss. "This was amazing Vic, thank you."

"You're very welcome," I replied smiling.

"Would I be crazy to say that I kind of miss the crying and dirty nappies though?"

"No," I answered, "Because I was beginning to think the same thing."

We both grabbed a handful of Floo powder and went back reality.

**A/N: The resort was inspired by this resort: www(.)peterisland(.)com**

**Just remove the parenthesis. **

**As mentioned in chapter 2: one of the flashbacks is inspired Paprika Dreaming's "Playing Games". I added to my chapter two version in this chapter. Because let's face it, all writers are inspired by others. **

**So, to clear up a few points:**

**Hogwarts students are able to leave the school during Easter Holiday, just many choose not to.**

**Victoire's sister is Isabelle (there is no Dominique or Louis)**

**No Aunt Angelina, but rather Aunt Katie.**

**As of right now, Teddy is 18 and Victoire 17. As mentioned at the note at the start of the chapter, this worked better for my plot. **

**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. It appears that there were quite a few hits last chapter, so I know that there are still many interested readers.**

**Thank you for everyone's support as I continue the story! **


	19. Author's Note

I don't even quite know why I'm posting this. Maybe because it's been years and I guess I need to officially, and in writing, state that this story is on infinite hiatus. I do apologise to anyone who actually did enjoy it.

If I'm honest, it's one of the most cringe-worthy things to look back on. I was sixteen when I wrote, which means my syntax and style are just so awful. Five years later, and as a writer for another fandom where I have a couple thousand readers, I can assure you that I've grown and learned loads.

Now to what really triggered this response. Thank you oh so much to the lovely anons who felt the need to point out the sibling relationships. Yes, I know that Dominique and Louis are Victoire's siblings. Dominique is actually quite dear to my heart. I honestly don't know why I abandoned some of the family tree lines. I wish I had a proper answer, but I don't. It was ages ago. Sorry it annoyed quite a few of you?

And the most recent comment I received: "yeah dumb ar se. George marries angelina and Dominique and Louis are Victoire's siblings. Stupid c unt you aren't JK Rowling you can't change the f ucking family. Dumb b itch."

…..

I'm deeply wounded. Really. My apologies for being a dumb arse. Oh, and you're so right…I'm not JK Rowling. Hence the disclaimer posted on chapters? Might I suggest before you call someone a dumb arse, you use proper grammar as well. It's also quite impolite to use vulgar language. You ought to be ashamed of yourself and I'm sure you feel oh-so-powerful behind the anon option.

Anyway, enough rambling. I once again do apologise greatly for just disappearing when there were quite a few interested readers. Though, my absence was entirely due to the fact that I had reached a point where some plot things made me cringe and it was painful to continue. This fic definitely will never be part of my finest work, but I do appreciate all of the lovely readers and the positive comments and feedback that I did receive. Cheers! XX


End file.
